Thankful and Forgiven
by SpecialAgentLeonie
Summary: (4th story in the FAB-Universe) 3 previous ones first Find them on my profile!)Thankgiving 2009 was going to be the first thanksgiving dinner for our new DiNozzo family together Olivia, Mason and Gibbs. They had invited Ziva, Chris and little baby Jeth, to join them. But there's an uninvited visitor, who destroys the evening for one person more then the other. (ON HIATUS!)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello you all!**_

_**Welcome back or welcome to this new story. The 4th story in this Universe! :)**_

_**Well then. if you clicked this story and haven't read any of the other stories, I suggest you do, because you will not know, most the characters The verse is centered around. **_

_**If you are as stubborn and I am and don't want to read the others, then okay, but you've been warned.**_

* * *

_**To give you some input if you're new to this verse, then here's a sum up.**_

**\- In ****_Flesh and Blood_****, Gibbs comes to know, that the weekly flowers on Shannon and Kelly's graves are from Tony**

**\- Gibbs comes to know that Tony was very badly treated by Ziva, McGee and Abby during his absence, when he went to Mexico. And his friendschip with Tony gets stronger.**

**\- In ****_Spirit and Soul_****, Tony gets calls from his father, but he ignores them, until Gibbs answers for him**

**\- Tony's friendship, becomes even stronger, and eventually he calls him dad.**

**\- They come to know, that a old friend of Tony (little sister of his old college mate and best friend) Olivia is in trouble again, she just had a baby but is homeless. Tony and Gibbs help her, by moving her in with Gibbs. Also Tony moves in, to help her.**

**\- During their time living with Gibbs. the Tony's past comes to the present and eventually Senior is arrested. Also old dreams come back and eventually Tony becomes team leader ****together**** with Gibbs. and they hire Chris Waite for new SFA. Now Tony works on thuesday and wensday and weekends (if they're on rotation) And Gibbs works on monday, thursday and friday and the weekends. When they have a case, both Tony and Gibbs work with their team.**

**\- Gibbs and Tony get the shock of their lives with Shannon and Kelly's voices talk to them. They discover they had been there for a long time, but just now they're able to talk to them. They can't see them, but they feel their presence. **

**\- Lastly. Olivia and baby Mason, live with Gibbs permanetly, Tony has his own house behind Gibbs and Tony has done a home school program, and later takes courses to become a foster parent. **

**\- ****_Italian Job,_****plays a year after the events from Spirit and Soul.**

**\- Tony get's a call from Child Services and that day, meets Danni and Mia Covelli. Two sisters of 14 and 9 years old, who have been through 4 other foster homes, due of Danni's behavior. Tony uncovers Danni's secrets about their story, that had been left out or never been asked about**

**\- Gibbs isn't feeling well and knows that something is wrong with him. He later gets to know that he has an non-Cancerous tumor in his back. He goes through surgery, but complications result to temperary paralizes. **

**\- Olivia's secret's come back to haunt her when someone from her past is a witness in one of the teams cases. Also her brother (and his family) comes back into her life when it's discovered that he works for the father of her unborn baby. Later it's revealed that her brother is really protecting his family by working for him. **

**\- Ziva and new SFA Chris Waite, have had a relationship for a couple of months, when she discovers she is pregnant. Which brings Tony and her back to the friendship they had. **

**\- Tony and the team, go after Toruw, who had kidnapped Olivia's brother and plans on killing him. Eventually, Tony kills Toruw, but is shot in the vest himself. **

**\- Shannon and Kelly introduce a new Spirit to Tony and Gibbs and it's non other then Rose Cornwell. who's better known as Tony's mother. They explain their purpose as to why they are really here able to talk to them. (Still they can't see them)**

**\- Tony and Gibbs question if they should Olivia know, because they discover that Mason ****_can_**** see the Spirits. **

**\- In the last few chapters, Tony adopts the girls and everything turns into a happy and for everyone. **

**\- In the epiloque Ziva gives birth to a healthy baby boy and she and Chris name him after both their father figures. **

* * *

**_Well, that's it for the sum up. The story will begin in the next chapter! :) Hope you enjoy!_**

**_X Leonie_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Yay! You made it through the Default chapter! :) Great! _**

**_Well for now I have nothing else to say, except that it's much earlier then I thought that I would upload the story whaha. But I can't help myself. You guys don't mind I think?_**

**_(WARNING: Not English from origin and Dyslectic. please don't hold any typo's or grammar mistakes against me!)_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

''Chris, come on! We have to go!'' Ziva called up the stairs, to the man she was now living with for the last six months.

''Just a minute more'' Chris called background. Ziva rolled her eyes, then looked down at the noise. Four month year old Devon Jethro Waite was looking at her with his dark pools, but his bright expression, make up for the darkness of his eyes. He was sucking his pacifier and shaking his stuffed giraffe to let it make a crackling noise. ''Your daddy is being a perfectionist again. And if he isn't done very soon, mommy's gonna kick his butt into the car'' Jeth stopped playing with his toy as he noticed his mommy talking to him. He didn't understand, but her voice was light and cheerful, so it couldn't be something bad right? He giggled, his eyes becoming smaller, forming half moons, as he did so.

Ziva smiled. She still couldn't quite believe that this baby was hers. Her and Chris'. And it was going to grow up in a world without having to look over your shoulder when you go to school on your own. Of course she had to look out for him, as she was a federal agent and as long as her father lived and was the Director of Mossad, she would never stop being worried about him.

''Are you trying to turn him against me again?'' Chris' voice made her look up. He was standing a couple of steps up, buttoning his brown dress shirt. He wore it with a dark blue jeans and white sneakers.

''Of course not, Christopher'' Ziva denied, with a mischievous smile.

Chris smiled at her, then leaned down and kissed her cheek. ''Let me take him, milady'' He said, taking the car seat from her. He held out his other arm for her and she linked hers with his, as they walked out of their small house and towards the car. ''Do you want to tell them tonight, or do you want to wait for a couple more days'' He asked.

''I think tonight will be a great night to tell them'' Ziva told him. ''Do you want to wait?''

''Honey, I would run around the neighborhood and scream it on the top of my lungs if you would just let me''

''And the answer to that stays, no'' Ziva chuckled.

Chris sighed dramatically, as if disappointed. ''As long as we get to tell my family, when we have Christmas dinner with them'' Chris said. He opened the back door and clicked the car seat in his place. He checked if everything was good, ruffled his sons dark hair and closed the door again. Meanwhile Ziva had gotten into the passengers seat, willingly. It was something she had been doing ever since she had gotten her son. She could keep an eye on Jeth, better without having to keep concentrating on the road.

Chris wasn't about to complain about it. He started the car and was off on the road to Gibbs'.

**…**

''When is Jet goin' to be here?''

''Any minute now'' Olivia answered as she set the table. Gibbs' dining table was for 6 people, so they had gotten an extra small table and placed it against the dining table. It made for three extra seating places.

''And Tee-Tee?'' Mason asked, as he followed his mother around the table.

''Any minute now, too''

Mason pouted. ''I wanna see them, _now_''

Olivia stopped and chuckled. It seemed that impatience was running in the family. Blood related or not. She was about to tell him to stay calm when the back door opened.

''Tee-Tee!'' Mason squealed and running to Tony.

''Hiya, Bud!'' Tony grinned and picked him up, while Danni and Mia walked passed him to greet Olivia first. Nova and Zembla came racing into the kitchen, but slitted to a stop in front of the small boy. Mason squealed, as the two dogs licked his face and sniffed him.

Mason reached down and patted them. They sniffed his fingers for a moment, but then they were off sniffing the familiar, but still interesting, smells of the house.

''Tee-Tee, baby Jet is goin' to come!'' Mason said excitedly.

''Only him or are Aunt Ziva and uncle Chris coming too?'' Tony laughed.

''I suppose so'' Mason frowned, just realizing that would be the case. Jet couldn't walk, or even _crawl_, he would take _ages_ to get here from the other side of the city. At least with Aunt Ziva and Uncle Chris, they could use a car. That was much faster.

Tony chuckled and sat him back down. Mason was off running towards the living room, where Nova and Zembla were circling around the couch. Tony walked over to Olivia and greeted her with a kiss. ''Hello''

''Hi'' Olivia grinned.

''Ugh. Old people kissing'' Danni rolled her eyes. ''I will never get used to it''

''I think it's cute. Let Daddy be happy'' Mia grinned at her sister.

''You think everything is cute at the moment'' Danni retorted. Mia stuck out her tongue to her.

Olivia chuckled. ''Girls be nice''

''I am nice, I just don't want to puke so close to dinner'' Danni stated. Tony smacked her head, like Gibbs would do with him.

Speaking of Gibbs. ''Where's dad?'' Tony asked.

''Basement. He said he wanted a moment of calmness before the house would be a chaotic mess of squealing kids'' Olivia told him. ''_And he includes you in that statement_'' She added in her mind.

''Ah'' Tony grinned.

''Would he mind if I go to him, now?'' Danni asked.

''Gibbs would never mind you being there, Danni'' Tony reminded her. ''Go''

Danni smiled and went down to the basement.

''Hi'' She greeted him.

''Hey, kid'' Gibbs said without looking at her. ''You took the mutts with you''

''Not my idea, I swear!'' Danni defended.

''I believe you. I think Tony loves those dogs more then you do''

Danni grinned, grabbed a sanding block and went to stand next to him, sanding another beam.

''How's school?'' Gibbs asked, after a moment of silence.

Danni shrugged. ''Same old thing''

''Yeah? And how's Logan?''

Danni stopped sanding. ''Why do you ask?''

''Come on, Kid. You and Robyn giggle about him all the time. You can't really think I haven't noticed?''

''Tony hasn't''

''Yeah well, dads like to be oblivious about their daughters crushes. Want to think they always be little''

''I was never little when I met Tony''

''Try to tell him that''

''He's just interesting, he's handsome. Has an English accent, which is quite attractive and is great on the track team. Lots of girls have a crush on him''

Gibbs grunted at that.

''You're not going to tell Tony, are you? I mean, he would drop me off and pick me up, his ID and gun flashing''

''And we wouldn't want that, would we?''

Danni chuckled. ''No we wouldn't''

''I will keep quiet. Tony's going to have to realize it on his own'' Gibbs stopped sanding and faced her. ''But you have to know that my gun is also always ready to shoot anyone who hurts you or your feelings. I just give Tony the first chance''

''Duly noted''

The doorbell rang and Gibbs took of his glasses. ''Come on, time to have a family dinner'' He patted the back of her head and pushed her towards the stairs.

**…**

The dogs barked at the sound of the doorbell.

''Quiet!'' Mia ordered and they were silent. Mia smiled satisfied and walked over to the door, meeting a jumping Mason at the door. Mia opened the door and grinned at Chris and Ziva.

''Are we too late?'' Ziva asked.

''Not at all. We just came in too'' Mia said.

''Lemme see, lemme see, _lemme see_!'' Mason said excitedly.

''Let them come in first, Bug'' Tony said walking to them and picking him up. ''Hey'' He said to the others and stepped aside to let them in.

''Hello, Tony'' Ziva smiled.

''Are the dogs good with the baby?'' Chris asked, looking at them with a skeptical eye. They looked a little too excited. Tails wagging and tongue out of their mouths.

''They're fine. Actually they are more calm when a baby's around, then when there isn't'' Tony assured him. ''Just let them sniff him and they will become his best friend''

Chris nodded. He took Ziva's coat, his own and hung them on the coat rack. Ziva walked with the car seat to the living room and sat it on the coffee table. She unfastened him and took Jeth

He could hold up his head on his own most of the time now and was more aware of his surrounding. He let people know and show what he liked and what he didn't, with giggles or grimaces. He was curious about new things and would observe and follow people with his eyes.

In the time she had gotten him out, all the kids had come to look at him. They hadn't seen them in a while and he had grown.

''He's gotten so big'' Mia said making a funny face at him. Jeth looked at her weird, before he reached out for her and got her nose. He giggled, when Mia pulled away and put his little nose between two fingers.

''He has. I feel like he will grow up too fast'' Ziva admitted. She made him lean his back against her stomach, so he could look around himself. Nova and Zembla sat on her feet and tilted their heads in the opposite directions. Zembla was the first one to lean forward and sniffed gently on the Tiny persons foot.

Jeth reached for the dog's snout and ended up sticking his fingers in the dogs nose. Zembla pulled back, made a sneezing sound and looked at the tiny person as if he shocked. Jeth laughed and tried to clap. The people around them chuckled.

Nova wagged his tail and sniffed too. This time Jeth reached out and got hold of the dog's ear.

''Don't, little guy'' Danni said, grabbing Jeth's hand. He looked at her hand, then to Danni and back again. Danni let go of his hand and made her hand flat. Jeth laid his hand flat on hers and observed the difference with transfixed eyes.

''I see that my man is making friends'' Chris said, sitting next to Ziva.

''He's just re-meeting his family'' Ziva smiled at him.

''Can I play with baby Jet?'' Mason asked.

''Maybe after dinner'' Ziva agreed. ''He has a toy ball. Maybe you can roll it over the ground together''

''Yay!''

''Let me see the little guy'' Gibbs said coming in the room and walking over to Ziva. Ziva lifted Jeth towards Gibbs with a smile. Gibbs was about to grab the baby, but held him as Ziva held him too. He noticed something and looked at it for a moment, but he didn't say anything. He caught Ziva's eyes and she only smiled more softly. He nodded and she let go of her son.

Jeth looked at his new holder with big eyes. Gibbs rocked him softly and smiled a rare smile, he only kept for people who were the most valuable to him.

''You still approve, Boss?'' Chris asked.

''Always, Waite. How could I disapprove of this little man''

''You're a sucker for babies, Dad'' Tony commented.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at him, silently saying 'And you aren't?', making Tony grin sheepishly at him.

''Is it just me or are the men of the family more softies than the women?'' Olivia asked Ziva.

''It's not just you'' Ziva chuckled with her.

''Hey now!'' Tony feigned offense.

''Face it, Daddy, you are a softy!'' Mia giggled.

Tony's features softened and he smiled at her. ''And for a good reason I think''

Mia grinned at him, while Danni rolled her eyes.

''Come on. It's time to eat'' Tony said, walking to the kitchen. Everyone followed him and settled down around the table(s).

Tony and Gibbs across from each other. Next to Tony was Mia and across from her was Olivia. Next to Olivia was Mason and across from him was Danni. Next to Danni was the high chair with baby Jet and across from the baby was Chris. At the head of the table was Ziva. They had two plates with Turkey. There were salads and potatoes.

They were talking and eating. There was jokes being made, head-slaps being given and glares being shared.

The men were talking about recent cases, while Olivia and Ziva were sharing some of the experiences of their mother hood. Mason was silently picking out the veggies from his food and giving it to Nova and Zembla under the table. Danni chuckled and shook her head at him, but otherwise didn't betray him.

About half an hour into the dinner, Chris cleared his throat and pulled everyone's attention to him.

''What is it, Chris?''

Chris looked at Ziva and she smiled at him.

Mia narrowed her eyes at the exchange. ''What's going on, guys?''

''Ziva and I have to tell you something'' Chris began. Everyone looked interested. ''I took Ziva out for dinner a couple of days ago. Abby babysat Jeth for the evening. But Ziva didn't know what I had planned for her that evening. Well after I got scared for a couple of times, I finally asked her what I wanted for a long time now...'' He looked around the room. ''And I asked her if she would want to marry me''

There were gasps around the people.

''You did?'' Olivia asked. She looked at Ziva. ''Please say you said yes!''

''I said yes'' Ziva smiled and held up her hand.

''Yeah!''

''Alright!''

''Congratz, Ziva!''

''Let me see that ring!''

''Hey! How about congratz, Chris?'' Christopher said affronted.

''I'm sure you will survive a few years'' Tony grinned.

''Tony!'' Olivia smacked his arm.

''Ouch, Geez woman, not so hard!'' Tony complained to his girlfriend, while rubbing his arm.

Gibbs stood up and went over to Ziva. ''You sure about this?''

She smiled. ''The most certain since I was sure I had to kill Ari''

Gibbs let out a breath and held out his arms. ''Come here'' Ziva stood up and let him embrace her. ''I'm proud of you'' He told her.

''Thank you Gibbs'' Ziva said.

Gibbs pulled back and looked serious at Chris. ''You hurt her and I kill you''

''With my help'' Tony added.

''And ours'' Danni and Mia said at once. Nova and Zembla both let out a bark, startling baby Jet for a second, but he didn't cry.

''I wouldn't have it any other way'' Chris grinned and held out his hand to the other Marine.

Gibbs nodded and shook his hand.

''Mommy? What's going on?'' Mason asked, not understanding what the fuss was all about.

''Auntie Ziva and Uncle Chris are going to get married'' Olivia told him excitedly.

Mason's eyes lit up. ''Is aunt Ziva, goin' to be even more pretty and be wearing a white dress?'' Olivia chuckled and nodded. Then Mason frowned. ''Are they going to do _kissy-kissy_?''

Everyone chuckled ''They have to kiss once after they say I do, bud. Otherwise it won't be for real'' Tony told him.

''Oh'' Mason seemed to think it over. ''That's okay, than. Just one time, right?''

The other laughed out right now. ''Yes. Just once'' Tony nodded, he glanced at Chris who was smirking. ''I think''

Mason looked up at Chris. ''You better be a good man to her. Mommy says only good men marry pretty girls. And Ziva is real pretty'' He told the younger Marine.

''Trust me, Mason'' Ziva spoke up, smiling at the boy's words. ''Christopher is a good man''

''Good'' Mason nodded. ''One more question''

Everyone shook their heads amused. ''What?'' Chris asked.

''Will there be cake? I love cake''

''Yes''

''Okay. I'm happy now'' Mason stated and like it was nothing he went back to his meal.

Everyone looked at him for a moment, then looked at each other, before breaking out into laughter again.

Jeth seemed to like the noise and fussed and cooed with them.

**…**

He ran a hand over his face. He wasn't sure this was a good idea. But he had to do it. It had been 45 years since he was doing something impulsive. 45 years and still he felt the pain he felt back then. 45 years since he lost not only his wife, but also the son he had raised until then.

He had made many mistakes since then. He blamed it on the fact that he couldn't get advise from his beloved wife anymore. She always knew what to do in any situation. But after she died, everything fell apart.

He drove. He wasn't even sure if his son still lived there, but it was the only address he had from all those years ago. But it was his only chance. He drove off the high way and turned right. He took a deep breath and decided to turn on radio. He turned the tuner until he came to some western music, and hummed along.

His old car rambled and stuttered sometimes, but it was the only thing he had left. Well besides the Dodge Challenger and his convenience store

It wasn't long before he drove a road that seemed to be familiar far away in the back of his memories. He looked around, making a couple of turns and grumbling about people driving skills except his own.

Eventually he made the last turn, if he remembered correctly. And he had been right. He drove past houses he recognized from all those years ago. Slowly the house he was looking for came into few. He slowed the car to a stop and turned it up.

He didn't know if he should be surprised or not, but as he could see, all the lights were on, on the ground floor. There was car parked, behind a older truck he knew was his son's. And another newer car behind that.

He frowned. It was obvious that his son had company. He regretted everything that had happened as he had no idea who would be in his sons life anymore. He had gotten word that his son had been married... several times, but not one had worked out. He grimaced. He was getting more and more the feeling that this was a bad idea.

**…**

''You got him?'' Ziva asked Danni.

''Yeah'' Danni assured. She was sitting on the ground, baby Jet between her legs, leaning back against her stomach. She had a hand on his chest to keep him upright. His eyes transfixed on the small red ball that Mason held across from him. Mason sat between Mia's legs. Mia and Danni's feet touching and making a circle so that the ball couldn't get away.

The adults were on the couch, looking over the scene. Ziva was leaning back against Chris' side, who sat in the right corner. His arm around her shoulder. Tony and Olivia had taken the other side, while Gibbs sat the armchair.

''Roll it, Mason'' Mia said to him.

Mason let the ball roll over the ground to the other side and it touched Jeth's chubby feet. He giggled and laughed, clapping his hands. Danni grabbed the ball and held it in front of Jeth, before rolling it back to Mason. Mason cheered too and made it bounced softly once, before it rolled to Jeth. Danni grabbed it again, but this time tried handing it to Jeth. Jeth grabbed it with both hands, with difficulty. His hands were still smaller then the ball and it took him a moment before he had grip on it, but he did. He stared at it. Shook it, but was disappointed that it didn't make any noise. He 'threw' it back to Mason and his eyes widened as it actually bounced. He turned into giggles again.

This went on for a few minutes. Nova and Zembla had taken place at the adults feet, head lying on their front paws and watching the scene from under the coffee table.

It was a great evening, really great. And they all frowned as Mason suddenly looked up in surprise, he seemed to stare past the adults, towards nothing.

''What is it, Mason?'' Olivia asked.

He stared for a moment longer. Frowned, but then clapped excitedly. ''Kelly!'' He squealed.

Tony and Gibbs' eyes snapped to each other, eyes wide.

''What?'' Olivia asked surprised by their reaction.

''_Tony, daddy. We have a problem_'' _Kelly could only say before the doorbell rang. _

Gibbs noted the uncertainty in her voice. The doorbell rang and he frowned frowned.

''You invited someone else?'' Ziva asked.

''No'' Gibbs shook his head.

''I'll go'' Tony said, standing up and walking to the front door. A moment later he heard feet running and Mia was by his side. He opened the door and was greeted by a pair of surprised eyes. The man in front of him was a little chubby and short white hair. The old man stood a head shorter then Tony. He was somewhat leaning on a cane. But Tony was put off by the icy blue eyes looking at him.

''Can I help you?'' Tony asked.

_''Tony'' Shannon's voice came through. _

''I don't know, kid. I am looking for someone'' The man replied, looking Tony over as if he was checking if Tony could be trusted.

''Uhm. Okay, and who are you looking for?''

''Leroy'' The man answered.

_''Tony'' Shannon tried again. ''Tony it's Jackson'' _

Tony's eyes widened, realizing he knew the name and who the man was. ''Jackson?''

''How do ya know my name, Kid?'' Jackson answered, narrowing his eyes at him with suspicion.

''Mia get my dad'' Tony ordered, to the girl that was confused beyond believe. She didn't move and he looked down. He gave her a push, startling her and she looked up at him. ''Mia, go. Get. Gibbs''

Mia looked at the old man one more time before taking off. ''Grandpa! Grandpa, there's someone at the door...'' Her voice trailed off.

Meanwhile Tony stared right back at the old man. His face unreadable, but his mind was reeling.

''_Yes, Tony. Jethro's father'' Shannon said as if she had read his mind._

* * *

**_Oooohhh! Yeah :) That is the first chapter. Surely it will open a can of worms for someone in the family. So what do you guys think? :O Tell me I love to know your thoughts! _**

**_Update soon!_**

**_x Leonie_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Wow! thank you for the reviews and the followers and the favorites guys! you are the best :)**_

_**I slept for 16 hours straight! I don't know how the hell I did... guess a lot of pain medication and the surprising twist of not having to wake up because your drenched in sweat and your heart goes a thousand a minute, helps... aw well. **_

**_You guys really think that I would make Jackson a bad guy? I mean he made mistakes and Gibbs was really mad at him in the series. But Jack isn't like Senior or Surray Senior or Eli. No, but I do like exploring into the past and the relationships, when I think that when Gibbs and Jack haven't spoken to each other in 18 years (in the series heartland season 6) and it was so restrained, that it became much better, much quicker then I thought. So yeah..._**

**_So this is how I think that Gibbs must have felt and my few on how it could've been in the past and how it could've been now. :)_**

**_Well, Enjoy!_**

* * *

''Grandpa! Grandpa, there's someone at the door, who's looking for you. Daddy called him Jackson'' Mia explained.

Gibbs' mind seemed to freeze at her words. Jackson? No. No that is not possible. He wouldn't just show up like that. Would he? No, there was just no way.

''_Daddy, it is grandpa'' Kelly's voice said to him. ''He came!'' _

''Boss, you alright?'' Chris asked a little worried. He had never seen that expression on the older Marine's face before.

''Grandpa, daddy asked to get you'' Mia told him. She tugged on his sleeve. ''Come on!''

Gibbs shook off his thought and stood up. He began to walk to the hallway, but stopped however and turned back to face the remaining people. Also Mia. ''You _all_ stay here, got it? You will not move from your place. You stay here, until I come back or I tell you to come over''

'Yes, Sir' and 'Yes, grandpa' were being given. Danni had tightened her grip on both dogs collars. Nova and Zembla were both growling a bit in uncertainty. They knew something wasn't quite right but couldn't explore what was wrong.

''Easy, boys'' Danni assured them.

Mason was sucking his thumb in his mother's lap, quietly and Baby Jet was back in his mother's arms, but was fussing. He too knew something was going on and he didn't get a get a easy feeling. He felt uncomfortable. Ziva was stroking his hair, to keep him from crying.

**…**

Tony was doing a stare off with the man in front of him. The glare he got was identical to Gibbs' but something was missing and Tony felt it easy to glare back.

''Are ya going to tell me how you know my name?'' Jackson asked, impatiently. ''Does Leroy live here, still?''

''Uhm.. well.. I—''

''Leave him alone, Jack'' Gibbs' voice came from behind Tony and he turned to look at Gibbs. Gibbs on the other hand, looked livid. Tony knew this was not going to end well. He knew some of what happened between the two man. He knew that Gibbs hadn't gotten over his feelings towards the other man.

''Leroy—''

''What the hell are you doing here?'' Gibbs asked his father, glaring at the man. Surprised, Jack took a step back.

''Leroy... it's good to see ya. How are you? Who's this kid?'' He gestured dismissively to Tony. ''He's calling ya dad and the little girl went to get her grandpa—''

''Do you seriously think that you can ask questions?'' Gibbs snapped. ''You have no damn _right_ to ask any questions! You come here unannounced after all those years and the first thing you do is demand answers from _me_? You don't talk to him that way! Don't you dare talk to my _son_ that way''

''Dad...'' Tony tried to calm Gibbs, but Gibbs ignored him.

''I ask you again, _Jack_. What are you doing here?''

''I came because I wanted to see me son. I miss you and—''

''You miss me? After all those years you miss me?'' Gibbs asked

''Your mom died 45 years ago and I didn't—''

''Don't!'' Gibbs cut him off again. ''Don't speak of her. You didn't want to 45_ years a_go and out of the blue you decide that you can show up at my house, saying that you miss me and think it will be okay?''

''I understand that you're angry with me, but—''

''Angry?'' Gibbs laughed and it made Tony shrink just a little. ''Oh, I'm not angry. My feelings towards you were much more then that and trust me, they haven't changed. Not one bit''

''Son, I'm sorry. I don't know what to say or do''

''You can go back to Stillwater. I'm sure you will be missed _there_''

''Dad, stop it!'' Tony snapped at Gibbs.

''What?'' Gibbs hissed, turning to the younger man.

''Stop it. He's here, for you. It took him so many years to do it. Doesn't it mean anything to you that he finally worked up the courage to do it?'' Tony asked Gibbs.

''Tony, you know what he did'' Gibbs looked at the younger man, but his shoulders slumped.

''I know. You told me. But he cares! To him, you're his _son_. Yes he messed up, handled many things wrong, he made big mistakes. But if you compare them it with my father's or Olivia's or Ziva's, is it really worth slamming the door in his face for?''

Gibbs stared at him for a moment. He shook his head. ''I can't do this''

''Then don't'' Tony told him. ''Go back into the living room''

''And what are you going to do?''

''I'm going to take Jackson for a walk'' Tony looked back at Jackson with an unreadable expression.

''You make me sound like I am a dog, boy'' Jackson commented.

Tony grimaced at the word and Gibbs noticed. ''Don't call him that, Jack. Don't ever call him that''

Jackson frowned at his son, wondering what that was all about, but he knew he was serious. ''Alright, than. Tony?'' Tony nodded. ''I don't know ya, but you got brains in that head of yours''

''If you're sure...'' Gibbs trailed off. ''I'm not going to change my mind just like that''

''I know, Dad'' Tony told him. ''But I think you need to calm down and let this sink in before you go into the inevitable discussion''

Gibbs looked at Tony. They were having a silent conversation and all that Jackson could do was watch. He saw how the kid called Tony smiled, how his son's shoulders slumped even further and how Leroy then gave a nod, that the young man returned just as a Gibbs would.

Without another word, Gibbs turned and walked away. Tony turned his attention back to Jackson. He grabbed his coat and put it on. Tony stepped forward, making Jackson step backwards until he also stood outside and could close the door behind him.

''What are you doing here, Mr. Gibbs?'' Tony asked the old man. He walked with his hands in his pockets.

''I'm here for my son. I didn't know he would have company'' Jackson said.

''That's the point of Thanksgiving, isn't it? Family coming together and be thankful for their family and other stuff''

''I didn't realize that Leroy had family. Other than me, I mean'' Jackson admitted.

''Dad told me you haven't spoken since Shannon and Kelly's funeral''

''That's right'' Jackson nodded. ''Made a stupid decision and paid the price for it''

''18 years'' Tony calculated. ''And you're right. It was a stupid idea. I wouldn't appreciate it either if he would show up with a date on a funeral''

''I needed support too, and Leroy was busy with himself—''

''He only did the same thing as you did, when his mother died'' Tony snapped, maybe a little too harshly. Jackson grimaced at the words. Tony noticed by continued. ''He needed someone when his mother died and you left him alone to mourn, while you spend everyday in your store, ignoring him''

''He told you everything, huh?'' Jackson asked, sadly. He didn't like to be reminded of his failures.

''Mostly. The only thing he hasn't talked about is his mother's death itself'' Tony told him.

''Who are you?''

''Tony DiNozzo, Sir''

''DiNozzo? But you call Leroy dad and he calls you son? Has he adopted you or something? Ya seem older then Kelly would've been...'' Jackson looked at him a little confused.

''That's a very long story, Sir, we don't have time for that and you're not here for that. You're here for your son. How did you think he was going to react, when you showed like this?''

''I don't know, Kid'' Jackson sighed. ''I told the truth when I said that I missed him. And you were right, when you said that I finally worked up the courage. It seems like an impulsive thing every year I think about it. But if ya think about it every year for the last ten years, it's not that impulsive, is it?''

''Not really'' Tony agreed.

''Missed so much from my sons life'' Jackson shook his head, regrettably

''That you have'' Tony agreed again.

''I really don't understand who you are and the little girl with ya, I assume is your daughter''

''That's right. Mia is my daughter. I guess I can tell you a little bit'' He said and cleared his throat. ''When... dad came back in the States after Shannon and Kelly were killed, he went to work for NIS. It's a Naval agency that investigates crimes that involve navy people. It turned to NCIS soon after. He's a Special Agent. Ten years later in 2001 I came across him. I was a Detective working for Baltimore PD back then and I sort of arrested him—'' He held up a hand when Jackson wanted to ask. ''He was doing a undercover up and it was set up. We did the case together and in the end I found out that my partner was involved with the gang. He was corrupt. I felt betrayed and was ready to leave the job behind when... dad asked, without saying the actually words, if I wanted to work for him. I did and so I became an Probie Agent...''

He went on explaining a little more. He then went on explaining that in words and conversations he had already known Gibbs, because of his connection with Shannon and Kelly 11 years earlier from that date. Back in 1990. And when Gibbs himself finally found out about that fact it pulled them deeper into a father and son relationship.

He also summed up what had happened in his life the last 3,5 years, but left out Gibbs' memory loss, and injury due of a tumor in his back. He left everything out what he knew that Gibbs wanted to tell himself or he would never tell Jackson in the first place. Like his ex-wives or the explosion and stuff.

Jackson listened attentively to every word. His son's life had changed since the day in 2001. He knew that Leroy was over his deep grieve and was finally picking up his life again thanks to his Tony guy. The young man had given back a family to his son. Leroy was happy now, and he came barging in out of nowhere. ''It was a mistake coming here today. I shouldn't have come. I only make things bad''

''I don't agree with that'' Tony shook his head. ''It was a mistake that you didn't come sooner. Dad's a stubborn bastard and he will be mad and you won't change his mind quickly. But he knows you care. He knows you're not a bad man. Hell, _I_ know those things. Dad and I have had our share of them and I can tell you that you're not one of them''

''Where's your real parents, Kid?'' Jackson asked.

Tony resisted the urge to say, 'Gibbs is my real Dad'. Instead he answered, ''Well... I'm an only child. My mom... uhm died when I was 8 and my dad's is in prison for uhm... Child abuse and assault of a federal agent and some other stuff''

Jackson looked at him, but Tony didn't meet his eyes. ''Oh, my boy. I'm sorry I asked''

''Don't be. It was an honest question'' Tony assured him and started walking again. ''It's one of the reasons why I see when people deserve a second chance to be listened to and you came late, but it's not _too_ late to talk things out''

''I wish Leroy would see it that way''

''He's the hurt one, in this case. Doesn't matter that it was 45 years ago or 18 years ago. When it's never talked out or talked about, the pain will never go away. Plus the fact that he's stubborn as hell, doesn't help things much''

''He has gotten that from his mother'' Jackson pointed out.

Tony smiled. ''I'm sure'' They walked for a few minutes. ''Did his mom really die from Leukemia?'' Tony asked suddenly. Something had made him ask. It wasn't like he didn't believe Gibbs, when he had said that, it was just something in Gibbs eyes that made him question that that was the whole story.

Jackson tensed up for a moment, but it was gone before Tony could apologize. ''Ultimately, she did. The cancer had spread and the doctor couldn't do anything to help her. I don't think they could even in this time with all their new technology and research and stuff. It was just a waiting game and even painkillers didn't work as good as they do now. Ann couldn't take the pain anymore and took her own life''

Tony stopped at that. Gibbs had completely left out that little fact. His mother had committed suicide? Why hadn't Gibbs told him that? Gibbs knew how Tony felt about his own mother's death. He remembered Gibbs' understanding, but he hadn't thought about it like that.

''You okay, kid?'' Jackson asked worried.

It shook Tony out of his thoughts. ''Yeah, fine''

Jackson looked at him skeptically. He didn't quite believe the young man, but he had no right to say that he was lying. ''If ya say so''

They walked further in silence and walked around the block. By the time they came back at the house, they noticed that Chris' car was gone.

''Oh, I didn't mean for people to go away, because of me'' Jackson said sadly.

Tony looked at his watch and noticed it was 9:23 pm. ''Don't blame yourself. I'm sure they went home because the baby had to be put in bed. And Ziva had mentioned that Jeth doesn't sleep well somewhere else''

''Jeth?'' Jackson looked up at him.

Tony smiled. ''They named their baby Devon Jethro. Named after both their father figures''

Jackson shook his head again. ''You got me confused again, Kid''

''Yeah, this family will do that to you'' Tony commented.

**…**

Gibbs walked into the living room and sank into the armchair he sat in earlier. Nova and Zembla both sat in front of him and looked at him with tilted heads.

''Gibbs what's going on?'' Olivia asked.

''My dad decided to show up''

''Your dad— I hadn't realized that you had one'' Olivia said softly. ''Wait, he's not... like mine or Ziva's is he?'' She looked at the other woman for a second then looked back.

She didn't need to elaborate what she meant, everyone old enough knew what she meant.

Gibbs shook his head. ''No. No, he's not. It's just complicated''

''Why is it complicated?'' Danni sat down on the armrest of the chair.

''Because the old man, pissed me off'' He knew that it was a answers that made no sense whatsoever. ''We had a very big fight, on a very bad day and I haven't seen or heard from him since. That was 18 years ago. Nor did I go to look him up or something''

''Why didn't you?'' Mia asked.

''Sometimes you're hurt too much'' Gibbs shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

The other looked at each other with worried expressions, but they let him be. They sat in silence for a moment. Mason was playing with one of his trains. 10 minutes later however, Baby Jet decided that he had enough of the silence and started fussing and soon after that let out a cry.

''Ssh, baby'' Ziva soothed him. ''It's okay, _T__inok_'' (little boy)

''What wrong?'' Chris asked.

''He's getting cranky. I think he needs a good bath and go to bed''

''You want to go home?''

''Not that I want, but he certainly needs his sleep'' Ziva sighed. She looked at the others. ''Do you guys mind?''

''We don't mind, Ziva'' Gibbs said. ''Do what you need to'' He gave a weak smile.

They said goodbye to each other and the others walked with them to the car to wave them off. Except for Gibbs. When they came back in, Gibbs was already gone and they automatically knew he needed his basement.

**...**

Tony walked to the door and got out his key. Jackson watched as he opened the door and they both stepped in.

Nova and Zembla came to check out the noise. They growled at Jackson, knowing that the man had caused the uneasiness earlier.

''Down, boys. He comes in peace'' Tony ordered.

Nova and Zembla's ears lowered and they took a step back, but kept a cautious eye on the newcomer.

''Tony?'' Olivia came around the corner, Mason on her hip, his head leaning on her shoulder. She stopped however, seeing the other man. She looked between the two.

''Who's you?'' Mason asked bluntly.

''Jackson Gibbs, son'' Jackson smiled warmly at the blond boy.

Olivia and Mason's eyes widened in a matching manner. ''Gibbs?'' Mason frowned. ''But Grampa Gibbs is in 'is basement''

''Oh no young man, I'm Leroy's father. Your... uhm grandfather's father'' He said at bit awkwardly

''Grampa's got Daddy's too?'' Mason asked amazed by the information.

''Your's does'' Tony grinned.

''Cool'' Mason exclaimed.

''Where are my girls, Liv?'' Tony asked.

''They're in the basement, with... Gibbs. He went there when Ziva and Chris left. Jeth was beginning to fuss with sleep, so they went home'' Olivia explained. ''That reminds me, that this little man has to go to bed too'' Olivia looked at her son.

''I don' wanna'' Mason whined.

''I don't care'' Olivia retorted in the same tone, but teasing.

Mason pouted and turned big sad eyes, that reminded Tony of the famous Puss In Boots scene, to Tony. ''Tee-Tee, please lemme stay 'wake! Please, _Daddy_. please?''

Tony felt like his heart was going to explode.

Jackson smirked. The small kid sure knew how to make people get on his side.

Olivia grinned Tony, over Mason's head and raised an eyebrow.

Tony swallowed and cleared his throat. ''Sorry, buddy. You gotta go to bed. What mommy says, that goes''

Mason was not satisfied with the answer and crossed his arms in protest. ''I. Don'. Wanna!'' But his attempt to sound serious was abruptly cut off, by the yawn that escaped his lips. ''I'm not tired'' He tried.

''Goodnight, buddy'' Tony kissed his forehead.

''See you in a bit'' Olivia said, kissing Tony lightly on the lips and then walked to the kitchen and up the stairs.

Tony and Jackson followed soon after, but instead went to the door that led to the basement.

''Don't be so surprised with what you see down there'' Tony said before opening the door and walking down.

Jackson waited for a second, but then went in too. He stood on the top of the stairs, looking down at the scene. His son was working on a... boat. A big one. Not the one that they would work on when Leroy was just a boy.

He did see however the same boy from back then. From 45 years ago. The way he worked, the concentrating on ever single detail, even when he was only sanding. The only thing that was new were the glasses he was wearing. Next to him, was a teenaged girl. Her dark hair pulled back into a pony tail and. Safety glasses on her nose. They were sanding synchronously. It was amazing to see. The other smaller girl was sitting on a sawhorse, swinging her legs back and forward and humming a soft melody. She was watching them, at the same time she was drumming her fingers to the beat of the song in her head.

Tony walked over to Mia and smiled. She smiled back. ''Hi, daddy''

''Come, we're going up, getting something to drink'' Tony told her. Mia pouted but got off the sawhorse and walked to the stairs. She looked at the old man for a moment, but then disappeared into the kitchen. Tony shook his head and turned to the other girl. ''You too, Danni''

Danni dropped the sanding block and sighed. ''I knew it'' She took off the glasses and looked at Gibbs. ''Are you going to be okay?'' She asked him.

''Don't worry about me, Kid''

''Too late for that, Gibbs'' She said honestly. Gibbs stopped sanding and met her eyes, before he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

Tony smiled at the display of affection.

''Go'' Gibbs ordered her. Danni nodded and didn't look at anyone, while she walked up the stairs and walked into the kitchen.

Gibbs returned to his sanding, without looking at his father, While Jackson just kept standing on top of the stairs.

''Okay, you two'' Tony spoke up. ''You're going to talk about this, right here, right now''

''And how are you going to accomplish that, Tony?'' Gibbs asked .

''Because I'm going up, close the door behind me and lock it'' Tony crossed his arms. Gibbs stopped abruptly and glared at Tony, but the younger man glared right back. ''Not going to work, dad. You two are staying here until you talked this thing out. Then you can call me on my cell and I will let you out. And remember that even with how good you are I know when you're lying to me'' He pointed out.

''What makes you think I will not just shoot the damn door?'' Gibbs asked.

''Because I know you'' Tony replied, not added the rest that he knew that Gibbs knew deep down too.

Gibbs sighed. ''You do that. It's not going to work''

''We'll see about that'' Tony stated, turned and walked up. He stopped when Jackson grabbed his arm.

''You sure about this, Kid?''

''Desperate times, call for desperate measures'' Tony told him and without another word, he closed the door behind him.

Jackson, and even Gibbs downstairs, could hear the click of the door being locked.

* * *

_**Yah, that's a wrap for this chapter :) **_

**_There will be a flashback in the future chapter! For those who enjoyed them in the previous stories ^^_**

**_Tell me what you think! I love reading reviews! they make my day! Thank you!_**

**_Update soon! Leonie_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**'Ola my loyal fanfic readers! **_

**_thank you for all your reviews and the new followers ^^ you guys are amazing :)_**

**_Okay, it just snowed the last couple of days in Holland and it's under a -3 'Cellcius or for others that is 26.600 'Fahrenheit. _**

**_I love snow and the white winter wonderland. I don't like the cold or falling on my behind, because it's so damn slippery. xD (which already happened 3 times in two days...)_**

**_Well that's it for my complaining to all of you, haha! Enjoy!_**

* * *

The sound of sanding was the only thing that could be heard in the basement. For the rest it was completely silent. And it stayed like that, until Gibbs sighed after 10 minutes.

''You gonna come down or are you gonna stand there all night?''

''Not sure if I was welcome down there, son'' Jackson said, but finally made his way down. ''Hell of place ya got here, Leroy''

''Uhu''

''I didn't know ya made them this big''

''There's a lot you don't know about me'' Gibbs returned.

''I'll give ya that''

''What are you doing here?'' Gibbs asked his earlier question.

''Came to see my son. I said I missed ya and I meant it. You're the only thing I got left''

''And you decided that? Suddenly? After 18 years?'' Gibbs turned to face him.

''No. I finally got the courage to actually come here and try to make up for all my mistakes''

''Finally saw through your own damn stubbornness, did you?''

''I'll have you know that stubbornness was the problem between us, boy'' Jackson said. ''I wanted to apologize for my stupid action''

''Which one are you talking about?'' Gibbs raised an eyebrow. ''The one where you cheated on mom _several times_, while she was sick and lying in bed dying? The one where you didn't talk to me for six months because you were grieving mom's death? Where you didn't show up at my first football came, while you promised to be there and I find you passed out so drunk? The one where you broke up a fight between me and chuck and Ed and decided to take their side and smack me on the ass for being trouble? The one where you teamed up with Joanne Fielding and warned Shannon to stay away from me? The one where you called me all the stupid things you could because I left town to do my damned job, serve this country and took my wife and daughter with me? Or the one where you after all those years decided to date and for the a date you took the woman to a funeral? _ Of my wife and daughter_?!'' Gibbs ended up yelling the last question. He slammed the sanding block on the table. ''So which one is it, _dad_?''

Jackson looked hurt and Gibbs knew his words had done that. Just a moment earlier it felt good to get all that out of his system, but the hurt expression was getting to him. It didn't make them any less true though.

''All of them... son'' Jackson said regrettably. ''I don't know what I can say to make it up to you. I can't make up for the things I did or didn't do. I can't change the past. I can only hope there's a change for you to give me a another chance. I loved your mother. I loved Shannon and Kelly, I love you, always have always will. My actions didn't always show it. But I do''

Gibbs stared at him and then sighed. He rubbed his forehead. This was giving him a headache. ''I don't know what you want from me''

''I don't know that, either'' The older Gibbs admitted. There fell a silence over them and Jackson took the time to observe the skeleton that was going to be a boat. Gibbs took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself. After a few minutes, Jackson dared to speak. ''You're doing fine work with this boat, Leroy. It almost seems like it wasn't the first one you built''

''It isn't'' Gibbs replied. ''Made one a few years back. Burned it though, after I got divorced the last time''

''Why?''

''Named it after her'' Gibbs slit his hand over one of the beams he had sanded recently. Felt the smoothness.

''I understand that you divorced a couple of times''

''Three times''

''Why did you keep getting married''

''Unlike you I tried to move on. Took me three times to realize the way I did it wasn't working either''

Gibbs walked over to his workbench, emptied two jars with nails, bolts or screws in it. He grabbed the bottle of bourbon and poured both jars, two fingers high. He sat down on a sawhorse and pulled another one from under the work bench. His old man also sat down and took the offered bourbon gratefully.

''How big my mistake was bringing a date to a funeral. My biggest mistake was ignoring you when you needed me, when you were just a boy. I should've grieved with you, except let us grieve alone. I am sorry son''

''What I don't understand is the fact that you thought you could keep it from me that she committed suicide except died because of the cancer'' Gibbs shook his head and took a large swallow.

''The cancer is was what killed. Would ya want to have seen your mother suffer from all that pain it caused her? I know they have some real good stuff now, but back in the day they hadn't. Your mom just let her relief come sooner''

''As I remember you were yelling at Mr. Moore because he knew about her attempt and he kept it from _you_'' Gibbs commented. ''What happened to that, huh?''

''Years of being alone happened''

Gibbs grunted, taking another sip.

''You got a new family'' Jackson changed the subject again/

''Uhu''

''You're even a grandfather. If I count correctly of 4 grandchildren''

''You make me sound old''

''Well, if ya feel old than I must be ancient'' Jackson stated. ''How did that all happen?''

Gibbs smiled behind the jar. ''Tony happened. He's the one that pulled everyone in. He introduced me to Olivia and Mason and because of them I got to know all the things I didn't about Tony, even if I thought I knew he so well. Even if I trusted her, Tony is the one to convince me to give Ziva a chance. And though she hurt Tony to protect herself from her father, that trust always came back for Tony and me. And when Chris came into our life, Ziva just changed for the better''

''None of them are related?''

''Not by blood. Only Mason to Olivia. And Mia to Danni. Olivia's got a brother who has his own family, but they're still figuring out their relationship, as they haven't seen each other almost as long as we didn't. They didn't separate on good terms either''

''She has a cute kid. And they live with you''

''Yeah''

''How did that happen?''

''She's Tony's friend. She needed somewhere to stay. Didn't leave'' Gibbs answered vaguely.

''You mean she's his girlfriend'' Jackson corrected, by what he saw of his observations. ''Do they all live here?''

''No Tony, Danni and Mia live on the other side of the fence'' Gibbs pointed to his backyard. ''Olivia and Mason live with me.

''Why doesn't she live there, than?''

''They do things differently. It works for them and I am not gonna push her out of my— our house''

''You enjoy havin' them in the house''

Gibbs scoffed at his father. ''Of course I do. I wouldn't keep them around if I didn't''

If Gibbs was honest with himself, he enjoyed it even more when Tony still lived at the house too. But that was different. When Tony's house was finished, he was at Gibbs' almost everyday still, because he didn't want to be alone in the house. It was months after that, when he really started to live at the house and by that time, Danni and Mia had joined the family. The progress to the separation was different then when Olivia would move out from one day to the other.

Thinking about that, he reminded himself that Tony and Olivia were _together_ together now for 10 months. The time had passed so fast.

''Tony told me about your years with NCIS. Never would've thought you and Ed would be in the same side''

''The bastard still running the town?'' Gibbs asked, the first curiosity he had about his childhood home.

''Of course. Has been shot a couple of times, but he seems to keep standing back up''

Gibbs grunted. Yeah, he knew that habit. ''Wouldn't say we're on the same side. But we both catch the bad guys''

''This has been the longest conversation we had in 45 years. Without either of us, stomping out of the room''

''Doesn't make up for the things that happened'' Gibbs glared at him. He had to let his father know that this didn't make things good. That their relationship wouldn't _be _good for a very long time. If ever.

''I know'' Jackson downed the rest of his drink and stood up. ''I haveta get back on the road''

Gibbs watched his father walk towards the stairs, using his cane to lean on as he limped a little. He wondered quietly what had happened to him for that. After a moment he sighed, defeated. ''It's late. I got a guest room if you want to stay''

Jackson turned around and stared at the man that he still saw as the small boy that would sit next to him fishing. ''I don't wanna intrude...''

''_You already have_'' Gibbs mind commented, but out loud he said, ''It's not a bother, Jack''

''You sure?''

''_No_'' Gibbs thought. ''Yes''

Jackson nodded and went up to the stairs. When he reached the door he tried to open it, but then was reminded that it was locked. ''Call the boy''

''Don't call him a boy, Jack'' Gibbs reminded him firmly.

''What's the problem with that word and the b— kid?''

''Bad memories'' Gibbs only said, ignoring Jackson's frown as he grabbed his cellphone and called up. He actually heard Tony's cellphone going off upstairs in the kitchen.

''_Yeess_?'' Gibbs could almost hear the grin in Tony's voice.

''Open the God damn door, DiNozzo''

''_You didn't kill him did you? I haven't heard yelling for a while_''

Gibbs looked over to Jackson. ''Nah, he's still alive and standing''

''_Good_'' Tony said as at the same moment Gibbs heard the click and the door opened. Tony came in and closed his phone. ''Everything alright here?''

''Fine, Kid'' Jackson said gruffly

''Tony, show Jack the new guest room. He's gonna stay the night''

Tony looked between the two Gibbs' for a moment, then nodded. ''Alright'' He gestured for Jackson to follow him.

In the kitchen, Olivia was sitting, drinking tea, together with Danni and Mia. They looked up as Jackson came into few. They looked at Tony and back at Jackson.

Olivia was the first to speak. ''I'm sorry I didn't properly introduce myself, Sir. I'm Olivia Surray'' She held out her hand and a kind smile.

''Always a pleasure to meet a beautiful woman like you'' Jackson Gibbs smiled, kissing the top of her hand. Olivia grinned, pleased by the compliment.

Tony raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. ''And these are my daughters. Danni and Mia DiNozzo'' He always felt proud when he said their names with his last name.

''Are you really Grandpa's father?'' Mia asked bluntly. It sounded weird.

''I am, my dear girl. Jackson Gibbs'' He shook her and.

''He never said he had a dad still. Are you a daddy or a father?'' She pressed, with a curious look.

''I'm not sure what you mean'' Jackson frowned.

Mia was about to speak up, but Tony interfered before she could. ''Danni? Aren't you going to say something?''

Danni looked at him. Tony glared and then looked at Jackson. ''Nice to meet you, Sir'' She muttered.

A silence fell. ''Right. Well. I'm heading off to bed. Show me the way, son. I can't quite remember it myself anymore''

''Sure'' Tony smiled and slowly made his way up the stairs. Jackson didn't go so fast anymore.

''I'm sorry to be just marching into your life, Kid'' Jackson said as they reached the first floor.

''It's okay, M— Jack'' Tony assured.

''You're a good kid'' Jackson commented when he looked around. He remembered vaguely now. But there was something different now too. ''I guess the old guest room is now just a bedroom''

''Olivia's'' Tony smiled. ''There wasn't a guest room for a while, but dad decided to follow through with my idea'' He walked over to the other staircase, that didn't quite match the rest of the hallway. It was newer and then Jackson remembered then it wasn't there the last time he was here.

Gibbs had changed the overly large attic, that he used for storage to split in two rooms. The left side was a little smaller, than the right, so that was just as storage now. The right room was small and there wasn't anything other then two single beds, a bedside table in between and a dresses against the was of the door, which were the only things that fitted. But it was nicely decorated. Neutrally, but homey. It was used by Tony's girls mostly if they had to stay over if Tony and Gibbs both had a case.

Jack walked up the left bed and sat down. ''Tony? What did your daughter mean with her question?''

Tony sighed, walked over and sat down next to the old man. ''All of us come out... complicated families. And we all have one thing is common is that our dad's would... lash out very quickly'' He glanced at the old man, hoping he would understand, with Tony to say the actual words.

''Ah. All of you?'' Jackson questioned.

''Yes. Except for Gibbs' or well... _Leroy_. You didn't lash out''

''I would smack his ass sometimes, but I didn't hit him''

''There's a big difference'' Tony agreed. ''But the rules in this family is, that there's a big difference between a father and a dad. A father is one who helped with... well making the kid. The sperm donor. But it takes a lot more to be a dad''

Jackson shook his head. ''Not sure what I am''

''I think you were a dad. I think you lost yourself for a while— a long while. I think you still want to be a dad for him'' Tony told him. ''If I didn't, I wouldn't have locked you up with dad''

''He's a good man''

''I know'' Tony smiled. ''Get some sleep. We'll see how it goes tomorrow'' He stood back up and walked over to the door. ''G'night''

''Good night''

…

Gibbs downed another drink, sighed and closed his eyes. He was hoping that the liquor would get rid off the memories that had spilled into his head after Tony and Jackson had disappeared. But it wasn't working. Gibbs tightened his hold on his jar and squeezed his eyes closed.

_**..Flashback..**_

**Year, 1963/1964**

_He sat upright in his bed, when he heard the undoubtable sound of glass shattering on the floor. He pulled the blankets from his small body and ignored the cold that hit him, even when he was wearing his winter pajama's. He walked over to his door and opened it quietly. He heard his mother coughing as he also heard her sweeping up the glass that laid on the floor. _

_He listened for a moment, but the coughing got worse. He walked out of his room and went down the stairs, running through the hall to the kitchen. His mom, who was still wearing her yellowish Diner uniform, was holding onto the kitchen counter and leaning forward, while she coughing. The broom was long forgotten and laid on the floor. Her heavy dark red curls covering her face. But Leroy knew her face was red. The gasping between coughs clearly indicated that she had difficulty with getting in air. Leroy ran to her. _

_''Mom?'' _

_''Oh'' Ann gasped and coughed. ''Leroy - what are - you - doing up?'' She asked between coughs. _

_''I heard your glass fall. Mom, you okay? Do I need to call dad or a doctor?'' _

_''No, no'' Ann swallowed, trying to get the burning out of her throat. She coughed once more and even when she was wearing a pained expression, she looked at her son. ''See, I'm okay. It's over'' _

_Leroy looked at her disbelievingly. ''Let me clean this up, mom'' He said, but before he did that he walked around the broken glass on the floor, grabbed another glass and filled it with water. ''Here. Sit down'' He led his mother over to the kitchen table and helped her sit. _

_''Thank you, sweetie'' Ann smiled at him and Leroy went to clean up the mess. She sighed, tiredly. _

_''Where's dad?'' Leroy asked a few moment later. _

_''He's asleep. He had a long day'' _

_''He should've heard the crash'' _

_''Not everyone has such good hearing as you, Leroy'' She coughed again, for a second. When she pulled her hand back from her mouth, she gasped. She felt again and looked at her red fingers some more. _

_''You sure you're okay?'' Leroy asked, frowning. He couldn't quite see what she was doing, but had heard the gasp. _

_''Yes. Yes, I'm fine'' _

**…**

_''What do you mean, she's sick?'' Leroy asked his father disbelievingly. ''What wrong with her?'' _

_''Like I said, she's sick. She has cancer, son'' _

_''Cancer...'' Leroy repeated the word._

_''She's going to die. They can't do anything about it, Leroy. Cancer is a killing decease'' _

_''But... but she's **mom**'' Leroy sputtered. ''She can't just die. Where is she?'' _

_''Hospital. She collapsed. I took her there. They just came back with the results''_

_''Why didn't ya get me from school? Ya should've gotten me from school'' Leroy accused, stomping his foot. _

_''School's important—''_

_''Mom's sick! School is nothing compared to that. Ya know I don' like it there anyway'' _

_''Now listen here, Mister! There ain't a thing you can do for you mom. She's going to die'' _

_''No! She's not! She will fight. She will be one of the few to beat it!'' Leroy stated. ''I wan' ta see her'' _

_''You can't! You ain't going nowhere'' Jackson said angrily. _

_''Watch me'' Leroy glared, before running out of the house, through the store and out of the door. He vaguely heard his father yelling his name, but he didn't care. He knew he couldn't run to the hospital, but he sure as hell could run to distract himself from his_

**…**

_''Doctor says I can go home in few days'' Ann said to her son. His face lit up, like it was Christmas. Well it almost was, so that made sense. ''Have to take a lot of pills'' _

_''They will make you better, mom'' Leroy assured her. _

_''I hope so, son'' Ann sighed lying back against her hospital bed. Leroy lying against her side. It was against the rules, but to hell with them for a moment. _

**…**

_Leroy frowned as he heard the noise coming from the kitchen. _

_He had just gotten home from school. He had found his mom sleeping on the couch once again. The medicine was exhausting her. But it was just for a little while more. He kept telling himself. Ignoring the fact that she only looked worse everyday. She wore scarves over her head, she had lost her beautiful red hair a couple of weeks ago. She was white as a ghost. Her eyes looked empty for the most part. She was way to skinny. But still Leroy thought she was the most beautiful woman he knew. _

_He walked up the kitchen. There was some stumbling and chuckling. He looked around the corner and his eyes widened. His father was pressed against the wall and a blond bimbo had pressed her body against him. They were kissing, oblivious to the watching icy blue eyes. Kissing... His father was kissing a woman who wasn't his mother. _

_''What the hell!'' Leroy stomped out of his hiding spot. The blond jumped startled and looked at the small boy. _

_''Leroy—'' _

_''What the hell, dad?'' Leroy glared. ''Mom is sick and you can't keep it in your pants?!'' He then turned his glare at the blond. ''Get out'' _

_''Kid, that isn't a way to talk to a woman'' _

_''She is not a woman. She's a—'' _

_''Finish that sentence and ya will not be able to sit on your behind for a month'' Jackson warned. He knew all to w what his son was about to say. _

_''I think I better go, Jack'' The blond spoke up. She kissed Jackson on the cheek. ''See you around'' And then left. _

_''What's going on?'' Ann came three the doorway, looking tired and could barely stand. _

_''He was kissing some kind of bimbo'' Leroy pointed at his father. _

_''Ann...'' _

_''Save it. I already knew'' Ann dismissed him. She didn't have the strength to glare at her husband. ''I understand'' _

_''Mom...'' Leroy said quietly. _

_''It's okay, sweetie'' She gave him a weak smile and went back into the living room._

_Leroy knew it wasn't. _

**…**

_Ann walked into his bedroom. He was lying in bed, but he was still half awake. She said down on his bed and stroked over his buzz cut hair. He looked up at her with his icy blue eyes. ''Everything's going to be okay, son. Everything will be over soon. The cancer won't be there anymore. The baggage won't be there anymore'' Leroy didn't dare speak. ''I love you so much, child. I know it's going to be scary, but everything will be okay. I will always love you. Remember that, okay?'' _

_Leroy only nodded. He didn't know why his mom said all those thing, but he trusted her and trusted her words. She leaned over him and kissed his forehead. She lingered here and Leroy could feel something wet join her lips on his forehead. It took him a moment to realize it was a tear._

_''I love you'' She said again and left the room again._

**…**

_Tears rolled over his cheeks. Friends and family stood by him as he watched the coffin being lowered into the ground. His mother had died. She was dead and was never coming back. He looked up at the man standing next to him, but his father just watched with a unreadable expression. He wanted to jump his father, hug him and never let go. But something held him back from doing that. _

_He had gotten the news the morning after she had come into his room and said all those things. His father was awfully cool about it. Which irritated Leroy to no end. L.J. Moore stood next to his father. His expression was more of someone who just lost a friend. A best friend. But something other was in his expression. It was regret. And Leroy didn't know what Mr. Moore would regret right now. It wasn't his fault that his mother had died. It was that stupid decease!_

**…**

_''And you did nothing?!'' His father shouted, to who Leroy saw, was L.J. Moore. _

_''What was I supposed to do?'' _

_''Ya could've tried talking her out of it!'' _

_''I did try'' _

_''Clearly not hard enough'' _

_''Jack. She would've died in even more pain if she was still living'' _

_''I don't care! She would've been with me and Leroy. She is supposed to be with me and Leroy!'' _

_''She would've been here with her body... with what was left of it. But her mind wouldn't have been here anymore. It would have been dead all along!'' _

_''I don't believe that!'' Jackson denied. _

_''Ya can believe what ya want to believe. But that's the truth Jack. Accept that your wife gave up. She killed herself before the cancer did'' L.J. Moore stated and then stalked out of the garage. _

_Leroy ran back into the house and up to his room, crying all over again with the new information. His mother had left him. She had given up. _

_**..End Flashback..**_

The jar barely missed Tony's head as Gibbs threw it with a loud growl, almost a roar, across the basement. It shattered against the wall under the stairs. He was breathing heavily and after a moment his eyes met Tony's wide ones.

* * *

_**Yikes! that was interesting to write. I am glad with the outcome of this chapter though. :)**_

**_If any of you were wondering, about Gibbs'- well Leroy's accent as a boy. He grew up in a town where everyone talked like that, it made only sence for me that Gibbs, at that age, when he still lived there, talked like that too. Maybe it's just my mind, but yeah, that's the explaination. _**

**_So? what do you think about this chapter? I wanna know your thoughts ^^ Love to know them_**

**_Update soon! _**

**_Leonie_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello again, my lovely and loyal fanfic readers!**_

_**Thank you for all your lovely reviews! I simply love them. Not to hear just 'I love it' But your real thoughts on the chapter and what you want to or hope you will read next ^^ it's great!**_

_**Do you guys know what has been in my head the last couple of days... next to my miserable ones and stuff?**_

_**There are two worlds that I love to get away in. those are NCIS and Harry Potter, and while I know I haven't written any Harry Potter stories, I've read all the books, seen all the movies and many fanfic stories (mostly Dramione or Drarry or Severus as Mentor/father (did I mention Draco is my favorite, next to Hermione?)) and the thought of a crossover is just... so interesting, don't you think? What do you think about that? Something for in the future. do you think I can pull that off?**_

_**Anyways! Back to the story at hand. Please, Enjoy!**_

* * *

''Is he okay up there?'' Olivia asked Tony as he came downstairs again. The three girls were still sitting in the kitchen. Nova and Zembla were lying at the girls feet, alert but resting.

''Yeah. He looked pretty tired so I think he will fall asleep soon''

''He seems like an okay guy'' Olivia spoke her observations.

''He really is Grandpa Gibbs' dad?'' Mia asked.

''Yes, Kiddo'' Tony smiled down at her. ''He is''

''What happened to make them not speak with each other?'' Danni wanted to know.

''I don't think I can say that, Danni. It's something between them. And for adults'' He said the last part pointedly.

Danni huffed. ''As if you are ever going to let me in on the _adult stuff_''

Tony sighed, as if he was going to give in. ''You're right''

she looked surprised. ''I am?''

''Yeah. I won't ever let you in on the adult stuff. Cause you'll always be my little girl'' Tony grinned at her.

''God, Gibbs was right!'' Danni groaned.

Olivia chuckled. She knew what Danni was talking about. She and Gibbs had talked about Tony having no clue when it came to Danni crushes, because he wanted to keep seeing her as a little girl. Mia laughed out right, because she wasn't so stupid either.

This time Tony frowned. ''Did I miss something?''

''Nothing, honey'' Olivia kissed him on the cheek.

''Okaaay'' Tony still gave her a weird look for a moment. ''Well. Can I ask you to take these girls home?''

''You gonna talk to Gibbs?''

''Yes and I have no idea how long it will take. Jackson is in the guest room, so...'' He trailed off.

''No problem'' Olivia stood up. ''Girls get your coats, and can you guys get mine as well?''

The girls didn't like they had to go home without Tony, but did as was told. As soon as they stood up, the two dogs did as well. They shook their coat for a second and then followed the girls.

''You did good tonight, Tony'' Olivia said running her fingers through his hair.

''Still not sure I made the right choice to lock them up together''

''They both survived, didn't they?''

Tony sighed, content with the treatment with his hair.

She smiled sweetly at him. ''I love you for you being you''

Tony looked into her eyes. ''Love you, too'' He leaned forward and caught her lips easily with his. She moaned and he grinned against her lips satisfied, that he got that reaction every time he caught her so fast. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Her arms came around him neck and she intertwined her fingers together. His hands went over her hips and held on to her side.

''See?''

Tony and Olivia jumped away from each other, startled.

''_Why_ can't you see they're are cute!'' Mia asked her sister, pointed at the couple as if it was obvious.

''They're old!'' Danni stated as if _that _was obvious.

''Hey! You insult me by saying that!'' Tony mock glared. ''And by saying I am old, what's Gibbs, than?''

Danni didn't answer. There serious laid a curse on something like that. If you did, he would be right behind you. Didn't matter that she was facing the basement door and he was down there. Gibbs sometimes was magic and she was not dumb enough to test it.

''Good decision'' Tony smirked. He kissed her cheek and Mia on top of her head. ''So you girls tomorrow''

''Bye, daddy'' Mia said.

''Night, Tony'' Danni said.

''See you in a bit'' Tony told Olivia.

She smiled at him.

The dogs sniffed at his legs, but then together with the girls disappeared out of the back door.

Tony smiled after them and shook his head. He really loved all three of his girls.

A moment later he turned and walked into the basement. He stopped on top of the stairs and looked at Gibbs. To his surprise, the older man wasn't working on the boat. Gibbs was downing a drink and looking at his hands with a dark expression on his face. The grip on the glass was a little frightening, like it was going to snap any second.

He was lost in thought. Lost in a memory, Tony thought. Tony _knew_. He slowly made his way down the stairs and noted Gibbs' breathing change. His face twisted into a painful expression and just as Tony stepped on the concrete floor, Gibbs turned to him and before he knew it the jar in Gibbs' hand was whooshing next to his head and a bang followed.

His eyes widened in shock and he actually flinched, even if it was a late reaction. Gibbs seemed to come back to his senses, and his eyes met Tony's. They looked at each other for a moment, but then Gibbs flinched out of his stupor.

''Crap! Shit, Tony. Sorry'' He walked over to Tony. ''You okay?''

Tony shoulders slumped and he looked worriedly at Gibbs. ''I think I should be asking you that''

''I... I'm fine. I just lost it for a second. Nothing to worry about'' Gibbs actually stammered.

''No you're not. What happened? I thought everything went better then expected with your dad. I'm sorry if I upset you. I just wanted everything to be okay between your dad and you, because he's your family and—''

''No, Tony. It's not that. It's not my dad. Well it is, but not directly. I— _Double crap_'' He stopped and squeezed his eyes shut. ''I'm sorry. I can't believe... I almost hit you!''

''Dad'' He hated it when Gibbs apologized, it just didn't sound natural out from his lips. ''Just tell me what it is'' Tony demanded.

''I feel like I'm 13 years old again!'' Gibbs stated frustrated, dropping down on the steps.

And it clicked in Tony mind. ''Your mothers suicide''

Gibbs' eyes shot to his again. ''How do you know about that?''

''Your father told me''

Gibbs rolled his eyes. ''Of course he did''

''I don't care that he told me. I care that you _didn't_'' Tony sat down next to him. ''Why didn't you? You knew how I felt about my moms suicide. You told me everything I needed to hear. You knew because you had lived it. Not in the same circumstances, but similar. You could've told me''

''I know'' Gibbs ran a hand over his face.

''So... why didn't you?'' Tony asked again.

Silence and Tony waited patiently as he saw Gibbs thinking. Preparing to tell his thoughts.

Gibbs took a deep breath, looking down at his hands. ''I can't say it's harder then Shannon and Kelly's death, because it isn't. It's just... With Shannon and Kelly's death, nobody lied about how they died. There was no big chance they were going to die before they did. There was nothing that could've been prevented from their dying. I know that now. Even if I blamed myself in the past. It wasn't my fault. It was somebody else's and I got the son of a bitch and he paid for it. But with my mom...''

''You can't blame getting sick on anyone or something'' Tony understood.

''Exactly. Being sick, she couldn't do anything about. But I was 12 going to be 13 years old, And even if I kept denying it to myself that she was, my... heart kept telling that she was going to and that I should enjoy the days I had with her. And when she died I was sad because she was gone. My mother was gone. But then I heard my dad and a friend of his arguing. His friend is called L.J. Moore —yes as in Leroy Jethro— I didn't understand at first. They were best friends, why were they arguing? But then I heard my dad saying that he knew. L.J. Moore knew my mom was going to commit suicide. I was even more confused, because I didn't know. I hadn't known she had done that. I never saw her body. My father just said that she had died and was taken away. He lied to me and I got so angry'' Gibbs made fists and squeezed them. His knuckles turning white. ''I remember running into the store and destroying everything. Pushing all racks over. All purchased goods scattering over the ground. I threw things to the windows, shattering it. By the time I was stopped there was nothing left of the store''

Gibbs hung his head. He had regretted that only moments after he had done that. His father was just as angry, but at L.J. Moore. His father didn't deserve what Gibbs had done back then.

''It was the first time my father spoke to me after weeks. And the first thing he said was, 'What would you mother think?''' Tony grimaced. Not Jackson's best choice of words. Gibbs continued. ''And it was then that I turned my anger at her personally. We could've gotten many more days together. We could've done so much. But she gave up and just left me''

''Whoa'' Tony breathed.

''Yeah'' Gibbs agreed.

''My mom didn't die because of the suicide. My mom died because she was hoping to save me from Senior. She died because of my fathers abuse. I know for sure with the rate he was going he would've gone too far with her. He would've killed her. Ultimately Senior still killed my mom. _You_ are the one that told me that'' Tony told him and bumped his shoulder with the older man's. ''But, your mom didn't die because of the suicide either. Your mom died, because she became very sick. She got cancer and back then, almost everyone died from it. Far too many people still die because of it. But your mom fought hard and it wasn't working. She only got more and more pain. Yes, she would've been with you longer, but she would be in so much pain. And I know you wouldn't want that for her. She couldn't take the pain anymore, Dad. And that includes the pain she got from making you and your father sad''

''I know'' Gibbs said quietly. He knew that for many years now. But it happened when he was 13 and back then I was just a little sad and angry boy who wouldn't listen to anyone about anything and it doesn't make it hurt any less''

''I know'' Tony sighed and then laughed sadly, running his fingers through his styled hair. ''Gosh, are we damaged goods or what?''

''We sure are'' Gibbs chuckled.

**...**

_Shannon smiled sadly. She could swear she could feel her tears on her cheeks. Finally that stubborn bastard of a... husband had opened his stupid mouth and told his feelings about that, to someone other then her. _

_She looked sideways towards Rose. ''You did a brave thing''_

_''I'm just disappointed that it took so long to get things right'' Rose told her. She shook her head. ''After all these years I still don't understand how I could fall for a man like Senior'' _

_''Probably the same how Olivia fell for Tony'' Shannon said. Rose gave her an odd look. ''They are both charmers. Tony only chooses to use his charms for the good and not for the bad'' _

_Rose's face changed. ''True'' _

_''I talked to grandma Ann a few times, before mom and I went into Spirit-Shifter training'' Kelly spoke up. _

_''I remember'' Shannon smiled. Kelly had never actually met Ann when she was alive, but she had up 'There'. She was the one to greet them. ''I can't believe that we never told Jethro that'' She realized that now. ''Your grandma Ann told us a lot about how she felt about her death and about Jethro'' _

_The three women looked at each other, all three thinking about the same thing and then slowly faded away._

**...**

Tony and Gibbs had been totally oblivious about the exchange so close to them. Tony stood up. ''Come on. You have to go to sleep''

Gibbs looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. ''Are you ordering me?''

''Yes, I am. Now move that butt... uhm dad'' It started out so great.

Gibbs smirked, but did as he was told. ''And you are going home'' He told Tony.

''Yeah, yeah, yeah''

''And tell Olivia to stay there''

Tony grinned. ''Thank you. You just made my night a whole lot more pleasant''

Gibbs glared. ''I didn't need to know that''

Whoops, for a moment Tony had forgotten that Gibbs not only saw him as son, but also saw Olivia as a daughter. Man this family was complicated. ''I better be going'' He hurriedly. And jogged up the stairs. ''Still love you, dad'' And before Gibbs could say something. Tony was gone.

Gibbs stared at him for a moment, then walked back upstairs himself. He didn't stop in the kitchen. He went directly upstairs. He checked on Mason, who slept peacefully in his rocket pajama's, in his mini Magnum P.I. car bed. (which he had gotten from Tony). He had to smile at the worry-free kid.

Mason was 3.5 years old right now. On the one side he couldn't believe Mason was already 3,5 years old, when it felt like yesterday, that the little guy was introduced to him as a week old baby. On the other side he couldn't believe that Olivia and Mason were in his life for only 3,5 year, when it felt like they lived here half his live. It was so double.

He leaned down and kissed the forehead of the golden blond boy. ''Sweet dream, Buggie'' He whispered.

Then went over to his own bedroom. He pulled off his clothes, buried himself under the covers and tried to sleep himself. Somehow it wasn't surprising that sleep was hard to find.

**…**

Tony walked into his living room and found Olivia still waiting up for him. ''Hey''

''Hi'' She smiled at him. ''Gibbs okay?''

''I hope so. Got almost smashed into the head with a jar, that he threw at me''

''He did what?!'' Olivia's eyes widened.

''He didn't mean to. He hadn't seen me. He was pretty upset, but not because of his father''

''Then what did it start?''

''Not tonight please Liv. I am dead tired and want to sleep'' Tony said.

''Oh, Okay'' She stood up and started to get her coat. ''Then I'll just go home—''

''Wow, wow wow. You,'' Stopping her and pulling her to him. ''Are not going anywhere''

''What?'' She frowned.

''Dad ordered me to keep you here''

''Why?''

''Why, why? You don't want to be here with me?'' He pouted.

''Of course I do'' She smiled shyly.

''Well, then. Let's not question the all and mighty Leroy Jethro Gibbs and just go upstairs and get some sleep'' Tony grinned and took her hand, pulling her with him.

''Sleep?'' Olivia raised an eyebrow. They walked towards the hallway.

Tony groaned. ''Yes, sleep'' She again frowned, following him up the stairs. ''I kind of suggested what I had in mind when I got here. Then he reminded me, that he also views you as a daughter''

''Ah'' She smirked.

''So sleep it is. Can hold you close either way'' He whispered in her ear. As they walked into his bed room and Olivia kicked the door shut with her foot.

They got out of their clothes and Tony handed one of his OSU T-shirts that was way too big for her. But she loved to sleep in it and he loved to see her in it. They both curled up in bed. Tony pressing his chest against her back, one arm loosely over her side while his other hand was under his pillow. Olivia snuggled closer to him and sighed contently. God, how she loved this. And him.

**…**

Mason opened his door and looked into the hallway. He had seen that the sky had been gray outside. Not from the bad weather, but that's how he knew it was still early. He opened his door a little further and tiptoed over to the room next to his. He opened that door and walked in. He stopped however and frowned. His mommy wasn't in her bed. Weird, because she never was up before him, if she didn't have to work.

He exited the room and made his way down the stairs. Carefully as his little legs were still a bit unstable on the stairs. But as he was downstairs, he was still alone. No lights were on and no one was awake.

Mason huffed, clearly not liking this. He made his way back upstairs and instead of his mother's room he tried his grampa's. Now, if Grampa Gibbs wasn't in his room either, _then _Mason would start to panic. Than he was totally alone and that was something he didn't like. Not one bit.

He opened his grampa's bedroom door and looked around it. He sighed relieved that he was still there. He walked into the room and jumped onto the empty side of the bed. ''Grampa! Grampa, wake up! Mommy isn't here''

Gibbs stirred and opened his eyes. The blond boy was just inches from him. ''Mason... You mommy is with Tony'' He glanced at his alarm. 6:32 am.

''Again?'' Mason pouted. ''Doesn't she loves us anymore?''

Gibbs resisted a groan. It was too early for these kinds of conversations. But the kid demanded answers. Gibbs tiredly sat up and pulled the blond boy into his lap, above the covers. ''She does love you, Mason. Don't ever doubt that''

''Then why is she with Tee-Tee now?''

''Because she loves him too. But that's another kind of love. That's the kind of love that a mommy has for a daddy and the other way around''

''You mean they are doing _kissy-kissy_ again'' Mason raised an familiar eyebrow at him. Be damned with DNA. This boy was his grandson alright.

Gibbs chuckled. ''Probably''

''Will Tee-Tee be my daddy?'' Mason asked

''He already is, isn't he?''

''Yeah, but mommy doesn't like it when I call him that''

''What makes you think that?'' Gibbs actually was surprised by that statement.

''She's always saying that I shouldn't call him that. That I have to wait with that a little longer''

Gibbs nodded, mentally making a note to talk to her soon, about that. ''Right. Well then you should listen to her''

Mason looked a little sad, but nodded. ''Can you make me breakfast now?''

''Blue berry pancakes?'' Gibbs grinned at him. He already knew the answer. It was Mason's favorite.

''Yes, please!'' Mason squealed. Sliding off the bed, he pulled on Gibbs hand. ''Come on! Come _on_!''

''Alright, alright. Coming'' Gibbs laughed. ''Let me put something on first. You go downstairs and put on some lights''

Mason ran out of the room, but Gibbs could hear him slow down as he reached the stairs. He quickly grabbed a gray sweatpants and his red NIS sweatshirt. Briefly he glanced up to the ceiling, knowing that on the other side of it, was his father. He almost wished he had forgotten. Just for a moment. But he didn't and he couldn't.

Sighing, he shook his had and went downstairs too.

**…**

With all the girlfriends he had in the past. (which were far less, then he would admit) he never was a cuddler. Not even with Wendy. Tony grimaced remembering her name.

He was ashamed to admit that he never even stayed the night after a one night stand. As soon as the woman had fallen asleep, he would take off and never see them again.

But Olivia. Now Olivia was so very different. He wanted to be close to her. As much as possible and as close as possible. If he could, he would stay in bed all day, having her wrapped in his arms. Why hadn't he felt like this in his teenaged years? He was certainly feeling like a 16 year old in some other ways...

He resisted to smile when he felt her stir. He knew she was awake and facing him, but he kept his eyes closed and his breathing evenly. As expected he felt her fingers over his forehead and cheek. Her thumb over his dry lips, that he wished he could lick for a moment. She did this often and Tony knew she did this when she was insecure. He heard and felt her sigh.

''I don't know what I did to deserve you'' He barely heard them. Had almost missed them, but Tony had heard.

''I ask myself that everyday when I think of you'' Tony opened his eyes and met her wide ones. ''I think we deserve each other, because we both think that we're not good enough for each other. We're in this relationship for 10 months now. That's the longest that I ever had. Even when it comes to Wendy'' Yes of course he had told her that story. He stroked a strand of her blond hair behind her ear ''I jumped head first into that relationship. Did everything by the rules, how you're supposed to. But it didn't work out and I realized months later that I knew it wasn't right. Now I'm doing everything different with you. We were friends for years. We had children before our relationship. We said we loved each other before the first date... and look where we are now''

She smiled at Tony.

''And... one day, one day I will ask you to marry me'' He saw her eyes go wide again and he smiled back at her. ''I promise one day in the near future I will do that. After I chickened out a dozen of times asking Gibbs for your hand and a dozen more times to actually ask you. I am not afraid to admit that''

''Tony—''

But he didn't let her. He put his finger over her lips. ''I will ask you when you're ready to say yes. I know that you aren't now and I'm okay with that. I'll wait for you. Don't ever doubt that, understand?'' He waited, and all she could do was nodding silently. ''Good'' He pulled his finger back. ''Now, for what's normal. Good morning!'' He grinned and kissed her.

Olivia chuckled into the good morning kiss.

**…**

Danni woke up by her phone buzzing twice. A text. She turned onto the back and looked up into the sky. It had been a clear night and she had spend some time just looking up at the starry sky. And now it was a clear morning. Cold, but clear.

The phone buzzed twice again and she reached out to grab it. She squinted against the bright light and read the text.

_Unknown: Hey, Danni. I don't know if you know who I am, but I'm Logan and I go to your school _

Danni frowned. Not because this person said he was Logan, but because he... or she had her number.

_Danni:  I know who Logan is. How do you know you're speaking the truth? _

_Unknown: Cautiousness is a good thing. What do I say to make you believe me?_

_Danni:  You can tell me how you got my number _

_Unknown: Ms. Montez gave it to me. I said we were doing a assignment together, but before I got to ask your number to stay in contact you already had left the school grounds _

Danni narrowed her eyes at her screen.

_Danni: __ We don't do an assignment together _

_Unknown: That's actually my real reason to get your number. I wanted to ask you to be my partner on the English assignment _

Danni paused at that. She was confused. They had never really talked to each other. They had been introduced... well he had been introduced when he walked into her English class, but they had never held anything that could go for a conversation.

_Danni:  Why? _

_Unknown:  Because I think we can make a great team together for it _

_Danni:  You don't even know me _

_Unknown:  But I would like to _

Danni stared at the screen. She didn't know what to do. Didn't know what to think. This could be a very stupid prank. This could be trap and she would fall into it right away. She bit her lip and texted back.

_Danni:  The English assignment? _

_Unknown:  Yes _

_Danni: Folger Shakespeare Library. Second floor in the east wing is the Old English Literature _

_Unknown: When and time? _

_Danni:  Today at 1:30 pm _

_Unknown: I'm looking forward to it _

_Danni: If I find out this is a trick or something like that, there will be heads rolling _

_Unknown:  I do not know why someone would want to trick you in my name _

Danni knew...

_Danni:_ _ I got to get ready for the day _

_Unknown:  Looking forward to seeing you. Bye _

Danni dropped her phone onto her bed and fell back onto her pillow. This was a risk for her. She sighed. Now all she had to do was lie to Tony and tell him she was going to meet up with Robyn at the library. She hoped she was not going to regret this, while she was being kidnapped or something.

* * *

**_Oh! Danni is being a teenager! Lol, she is one after all. Well? What do you think? Let me know! :D I love your reviews!_**

**_Also, let me know if you find my idea interesting? NCIS/HP crossover. There aren't many of them. so what do you think about that!_**

**_Update soon! Leonie_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hullo Loyal readers! _**

**_Okay I'm living with insomnia for the last two weeks now. Better to be awake and feel like shit, then to sleep... _**

**_So i'm sorry if you find more mistakes then usual!_**

**_Anyway I was wondering if there are people who know a fanfiction of NCIS for me... I've read it about two years ago, but I can't find it anywhere anymore. And i don't know the title. _**

**_It's about that the team is send to a cabin, for time off. But Tony isn't feeling well and it gets worse there. I remember the team swimming and Tony almost drowning when some... thing/one grabs him and pulls him under. McGee is just in time to help him out._**

**_Next to that, he meets a girl who lives on the other side of the lake. When he goes for a run he ends up collapsing and being helped by the father of the girl. Later it's discovered that the wife and daughter of that man are both dead... which is weird cause Tony has been talking to the girl. When he discovers that the father has murdered his wife and daughter and buried them... somewhere by the house, the team is just in time to rescue Tony who is about to be murdered as well, by the man. _**

**_It was one of the first NCIS fics I read and i really love to find it! Help, does anybody know? _**

_**...**_

_**Anyway... back to my own story! Enjoy. **_

* * *

Jackson slowly made his way down the stairs. He stopped however a few steps up. Both Mason, who sat on a booster chair, and Leroy had their back to him.

''Can I have another one, please?'' Mason asked with a innocent tone, only a kid could have.

''Another one?'' Gibbs asked as if surprised.

''Yes, please'' Mason smiled at him. He had discovered some time ago that, when he used two words in a sweet tone, with a smile that lite up the room, would get him many things. ''Grampa? That man that was here yesterday. Mommy said he is your daddy''

There was a pause, as Gibbs cut the pancake in pieces. ''Yes he is''

''Is he a daddy or only a father?'' Unlike Mia's careful and suspicious question, this was innocent.

''When I was your age he really was a daddy. He played with me. Taught me how to build really small boats and put them in bottles. Learned me how to fish... that kind of stuff'' Gibbs said. ''But, then my mom got really sick and eventually the Spirits had to take her away. He was so sad that he changed from being a daddy to...'' He pondered on it for a second. ''Something between a daddy and a father. He didn't say or showed that he loved me anymore. But I knew he still did. Or at least I hoped''

''He was so sad, that he didn't say 'I love you' anymore?'' To Mason that was the most saddest thing he had ever heard.

''He was'' Gibbs nodded. ''But he came last night, and he said it last night for the first time in many many years''

''So he's your daddy again?''

''Not yet''

''Why not?''

''For one, he still likes to listen in to other peoples conversation'' Gibbs turned around and looked at his father. Mason turned in his seat too, looking surprised.

''Sorry, son'' Jackson apologized. Gibbs rolled his eyes and went back to his own breakfast.

''You still here?'' Mason asked.

''I am. Leroy let me stay the night. 'Cause it was real late last night''

''Leroy?'' Mason made a face.

''That's him'' Jackson pointed at Gibbs.

''You call him Leroy?'' Mason asked as if it was the weirdest thing in the world.

''That's his name''

''I don't think he likes it very much. He never calls himself that'' Mason stated matter-of-factly.

''Yes, I have known that for a long time'' Jackson chuckled. He just looked at them for a moment.

Gibbs rolled his eyes again and stood up. ''Sit down, Jack. I take it that you drink your coffee the same, still?''

''Yeah'' Jack sat down at the table across from Mason.

''You build boats too?'' Mason asked.

''I did, but only small ones. And not anymore. My hands are not what they used to, they don't cooperate with me all the time''

''Oh'' Mason frowned.

''Here'' Gibbs handed the coffee at Jackson. Black. Without anything and Gibbs knew that Tony would never believe that Jackson liked it even stronger than he did. ''Breakfast''

''I don't—''

''What do you want for breakfast?'' Gibbs asked more firmly, with a sort of warning.

''Scrambled eggs with toast?'' Jackson asked.

Gibbs nodded and went to make Jackson's breakfast. Jackson tried the coffee and was pleasantly surprised that Leroy could still make it the right way. He sighed contently.

''How is Stillwater, now?'' Gibbs broke the somewhat uncomfortable silence.

''Same old. Like nothing has ever changed'' Jackson said. ''Most of the people from 20 years ago still live there. Some died, some have been born. There are some that came to live there, made families. Try to update the lifestyle a little, but it's slow progress''

Gibbs grunted. Stillwater was a beautiful place, the people however were less beautiful. There were a few that were nice and kind, but that was when they liked you and were like them. Most of them were very fond of their way of living. People who were different were outcasts fast and were looked upon with a suspicious eye from most of the locals. One reason why Gibbs never belonged in the town. His mother Ann, was much like him. Had traveled before she settled with Jackson. It was some getting used to for locals for her return, but she knew how to behave and what was expected of her. Gibbs who had inherited his mother desire to go from place to place, discover the world and then settle, and next to that inherited his father's stubbornness, didn't do well with people having expectations on his behavior and way of living.

''Got a boyof 17 working for me. His family moved to Stillwater when he was 'bout five. They don't have a lot of money. So he's working for me and hoping to save the money so he can have some saving when he goes to college next year''

''So you give him twice as much as required, huh?'' Gibbs smirked. His dad had done it often enough in his youth.

''Course I do'' Jackson said gruffly.

Gibbs shook his head and actually had to keep a smile for his face. This was something he liked remembering from his time there. From his father. He finished up the food and served it to Jackson.

''Do you trust him with the store?'' Gibbs asked.

''Yeah. He's great with the costumers. Even when some don't like him too much. He not like they think he should behave all the time. He's sort of an outsider. Has a soccer scholarship and will be going to New York for college''

''Sounds like, Tony'' Gibbs commented.

''Yeah maybe. Don't know the boy, really''

''Tony's great'' Gibbs praised. He didn't do it often. But when it did it, he felt it was necessary and he meant every word of it. ''Without him, I wouldn't be here''

''How'd he become more then your... partner? He's that at work right?''

''He was my Second in Command, before Co leader couple of years back. So yeah. But he became more was in 2004. He had gotten the plague—''

''Wow, wow wow. The kid had the _plague?_ How'd he managed that?''

''Case related. But he almost didn't survive, only 12 to 16% of the people that got that variation of the plague had a _chance_ to survive. He did. Damaged his lungs with it, but it doesn't stop him'' Gibbs said. ''He likes to be underestimated. Loves to surprise people. Trust me. He surprised the hospital people with surviving it. Hell, he surprised me''

''You thought he was going to die'' Jackson said quietly.

''Didn't want him to. Hoped he wouldn't. But nothing was certain and it was hanging heavily to that way... so yeah I thought for moment he couldn't obey me and would die on me'' Gibbs admitted. ''It wasn't so strong as it is now, but even back than he was like a son I never had. Just couldn't admit it''

''That's tough'' Jackson said.

''Yeah'' Gibbs said, he grew silent and ate the rest of his breakfast. Jackson followed his actions. It was silent for the rest of the meal and Gibbs went to bathe and dress Mason. Jackson got the time to look around the house. Especially the photo's that were placed in various places of the house.

**…**

Mia walked up the stairs to the attic, and stopped, looking into her sister's room. The door was slightly ajar and she could hear the music playing 'Crushcrushcrush' by Paramore, from the stereo that Danni had for her MP3 player.

She wore a black shirt with V-neck and long sleeves with a lace pattern and a pair of Megan Riget skinny jeans. It really showed of her figure and it had been a while since Danni wore something like it. Mia was smirking, trying to think of the ways that Tony was going to react. Danni was planning something. As Danni looked up into the mirror, Mia noticed the make up. And her eyebrows shot up.

Danni really was planning something. She had put on dark purple eyeshadow, but just a little. And she were eyeliner. Her green eyes stood out. Mia pushed the door open and walked in. ''Hi!''

Danni spun around, startled. ''What the hell are you doing here?''

''Seeing if you're awake yet'' Mia grinned. ''But you are''

''So?''

''Going somewhere?''

''I do''

''Where?''

''Library'' Danni shrugged.

''Yeah, right'' Mia scoffed.

''Really! With... Robyn''

''Uhu'' Mia nodded and then shook her head. ''You're lying. We're you're really going?''

Danni stomped to the door, closed it, turned, grabbed Mia by the arm and took her over to her bed. ''Sit''

Mia obeyed. ''Wow, has to be serious''

''You promise to keep your mouth shut?'' Danni asked.

''_Really_ serious'' Mia added, eagerly. She sat a little more back on the bed, pulled her legs up and sat crossed legged.

''Mia, this isn't funny'' Danni glared. Mia kept silent. ''I'm having sort of a blind date?''

''Sort of? How can it be 'sort of'? Either you know the guy or you don't''

''I know who he is, just don't know if it's him I'm meeting'' Danni said.

''What's his name?''

''He says he's Logan''

''Logan?'' Mia's eyes went wide. ''_Logan Rowe_? the English accent, popular guy that every girl is drooling about?''

''Yeees'' Danni drew out the word and gave her sister a weird look. Wow words even gets into the pre-teen building.

''How did you end up having a 'Sort of' date with him?''

''It's not really a date. Just meeting for a English assignment'' Danni protested. ''We're meeting in the library for God's sake. Nothing like a date''

''Then why are you putting on make up and wearing that?'' She waved her hand up and down indicating the clothes that Danni was wearing.

''I always dress like this''

''No you don't''

''Yes, I do''

''No, you _don't_'' Mia sighed. ''You haven't dressed like this since... _Wesley_'' She said the name with disgust. Danni grimaced too. ''You like the guy''

''I don't even know him!'' Danni exclaimed, huffing as she sat down next to her sister. ''He's just... cute''

Mia snorted. ''I don't think that's the look he's going for''

''Fine, he's... handsome''

Mia raised an eyebrow. ''Try again''

''Hot?'' Danni smirked.

''There you go!''

Danni shook her head amused. ''You're ten. You shouldn't be talking about boys like this''

''You are fifteen, you _should_ have posters of guys or boy-bands or movies hanging around your room. You don't have that'' Mia grinned. ''But don't tell Dad, because I promised him last year that I wouldn't even think of boys for a very long time''

''Don't tell Tony I go meet with a guy. He will track my cell and come down guns blazing and flashing his badge. Then he will drag the guy to NCIS and interrogate him for four hours''

''You really think he would do that?'' Mia frowned.

''Oh, yeah. You he would definitely do that'' Danni smirked.

Mia shook her head. ''Wow that would be one poor poor boy''

A second of silence, before the girls burst into the laughing. The shadow that come from under the door stayed unnoticed, even when it dissapeared.

**…**

It was almost time for lunch when the two girls came down again. They greeted Olivia and Tony with a smile as they they went to the kitchen to make lunch.

Tony frowned and looked at Olivia. ''You saw something different?''

Olivia raised an eyebrow. ''I did''

''Was she wearing make up?'' Tony asked

''Yes, she was''

''And really skinny jeans?'' Olivia nodded. ''And a slightly tight shirt?'' Again she nodded. ''That's what I thought'' He said. A pause. ''Why would she be wearing that? The last time she wore things like that we just met''

Olivia shrugged. ''Don't know''

Tony narrowed his eyes as he thought. ''Should I talk to her?''

''Maybe if her behavior has changed too. If not I shouldn't worry about it too much. She's a teen, she will switch from look to look for a couple of times. I did, even if I was pregnant at her age. You have to know that''

''Yeah, but you mainly did it because you became bigger and bigger'' Tony teased.

''Hey!'' Olivia slapped him on his arm.

''What?'' Tony asked innocently.

She shook her head. ''I'm going home. See if I need to rescue Gibbs from his father''

''I'll go with you. Take Mia and Danni with us''

''Oh'' Danni said, coming in. Mia in tow. ''I can't. I'm meeting Robyn at the library at 1:30''

Tony turned and looked at her. ''Why haven't you told me that?''

''She just texted me this morning'' Danni shrugged. ''It's just for an English assignment''

''You could've told me when you came down this morning'' Tony raised an eyebrow at her.

''Sorry. I forgot. It's not a big deal is it?''

''No I guess not'' Tony sighed. ''Right. So you stay here and go to meet Robyn''

''Right'' Danni nodded.

''You walk the dogs before you go? And put them in the shed after that''

''Uhu'' Again a nod.

''You're home at 6'' Tony told her.

''Yes, Tony'' Danni sighed. ''I'll be home for dinner''

He stood up and leaned down to kiss her forehead. He pulled back and smiled, though Danni thought it didn't meet his eyes.

''Come Mia. We're going to rescue Mason from a double Gibbs attack. Mia grinned and glanced at Danni. Her sister glared, but didn't say anything. As the three walked to the the back door, Tony casually called back. ''Love you!''

''I know!'' Danni just replied and heard the door closing.

…

''Hello kids'' Jackson said with a smile as Tony Olivia and Mia came in.

''Danni coming?'' Gibbs asked, looking at his back door.

''No, she's going to the library with Robyn'' Tony said. Gibbs raised an skeptical eyebrow. ''What?''

''On a Saturday?'' Gibbs asked. He glanced at Olivia and Mia, who were smirking behind Tony's back. Gibbs shook his head. Danni was up to something and everyone saw, except for Tony. It was a little sad really. But it wasn't his place to call Tony on it.

''Mommy!'' Mason bellowed loudly and ran up to her. Olivia laughed and picked him up. ''I missed you. You were gone for a _looong_ time!''

''I only slept at Tony's house''

Mason glared at Tony. ''You stole mommy. You should've asked if you could borrow her''

''Borrow me?'' Olivia said shocked. ''Mason I'm your mother not a thing to loan. I can decide where I want to be. I was only gone for a couple of hours. Most of them you were asleep''

Mason huffed, crossed his little arms and glared at her. ''I don't like it when you don't tell me when you leave me''

''Oh, honey'' Olivia sighed. ''I'm here. Grandpa Gibbs took good care of you right? And do you like jack?''

''Yes! Jack's grampa's _almost-but-not-yet_ daddy!'' Mason explained cheerfully again.

**…**

Danni sat down at the table. The library was quiet. Very few of her generation would go here. Everyone would just seek their information in the computer and Internet. Danni wasn't so handy in that, she preferred this. Plus the library was a public place, if she was to be pranked and nobody met up, she wouldn't be looked at. But if he did show up it would be quiet enough to work and quietly talk.

She grabbed her English schoolbook out of her bag, together with her pencil case and English class notebook and spread them out on the table. She opened the book and note book at the right page and began to read what they had discussed in a few prior lessons. She got lost in her notes and hadn't noticed the boy approaching.

''Hello''

Danni looked up and sighed somewhat in relief. It was Logan alright. The boy with raven black hair and deep blue eyes looked down at her with a smile. He wore a black hooded faux leather trucker jacket. It was different from his outfit that he would normal wear to school. Which were the jacket from the school sports team,

''Hi'' She greeted back.

''I hope you believe me now?''

Danni noted that he was shifting somewhat under her gaze. Was he nervous? ''Yes''

''Good. If I had known that you would react the way you did. So cautious. than I would have approached you at school, earlier'' The boy smiled.

''No. no, it's not that. It's just— well, I'm a little careful with... strangers. I guess it's because T— my father is a cop. So you can never know''

''Cool'' He gestured for the chair next to her. ''May I?'' Danni nodded and Logan, lowered his bag slowly to the ground and sat down.

''Why did you want to do this with me?'' Danni asked.

''I don't know really. I noticed your intelligence, but instead like other people you do not brag about it or about any other talents you seem to have. I've seen you at the running track. You hardly acknowledge any student, complements or critic. I find that fascinating''

This was the longest she had heard him speak, in the half a year he was in America now, and she was captivated by his accent. It wasn't just his accent, the way he spoke, made him sound older then he was.

She smiled and nodded. ''Right. Uhm...'' She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, looking down at her notes. ''Damn why would they want us to make a paper about Greek Epic poetry. I mean Greek? It's for English right?''

Logan seemed amused, obviously she wasn't used to people praising her like that. ''I don't understand it entirely, either. But I think together we can work it out'' He bend down to grab his own book and notes. He spread them out with hers and together they began on the English assignment.

Danni looked at him as he worked. They mainly kept the conversation to the subject at hand, but sometimes questions about the other would appear. She discovered that he was here, because he wanted to see the difference in the English and American culture. His parents were reluctant to let him go at first, but had agreed after him begging for so long. He had an older brother, but he had moved out to go to college and their contact was little.

Here, Logan was popular because of his success in sports, and... well he was very good looking, but at home he was also popular because his father was a big name in and around London. His father was the owner of two hospitals and the name behind many fund raising's and charity actions. His father was a good man and Logan loved him very much, but that line of work, was not for him. And he didn't like the attention he got. It was really surprising, because from Danni's point of view he seemed to deal with it quite well.

What Danni didn't discover is what Logan would rather do, than study medicine. But that was okay, because she could now positively change the contact-number from Unknown to Logan Rowe. Despite her hesitance to come and lack of knowledge when it came to the boy, she found herself enjoying his presence.

''I have to go'' She said as she had looked at her watch and saw that it was alright 5:15. She had to be home at six. She started to pack her things up.

''Me too. The family I'm staying with have a 6 pm curfew'' Logan said doing the same.

''_Where_ are you staying?'' Danni questioned.

''An retired teachers house. He worked for the school for years, but retired couple of years back. He keeps in contact, for projects like this. He and his wife are great, though a little strict, but isn't every math teacher?'' He smirked.

''I guess'' She swung her back over her shoulder. ''I uh... this wasn't so bad'' She smiled uncertainly.

He chuckled. ''You do not meet up often, do you?''

''No...'' She didn't look at him. ''I mostly do school stuff on my own. Only when school demands to work in couples or groups''

''Do not be ashamed of that. I think it's a great characteristic to be careful like that'' He pulled his bag and reached into his back. He pulled out a big and thick book, she watched as he flipped through the big pages, then stopped and pulled something from behind plastic. ''This is for you'' She stared at the picture and slowly reached for her. She looked up at him and he just smiled. ''It was nice to work with you like this. I hope we can do this again soon sometime'' Another smile. ''Bye'' before she could return the gesture, he walked away and disappeared through the main doors.

Danni looked back down at the A4 size picture. It was a photograph. A very beautiful at that. Almost... professional. She was sitting in the grass, obviously at school. Crossed legged, with one of her sketchbooks on her lap, and she was drawing. It had been a while ago, she noticed, as she could see some of her sketch, it was a sunny day and she was only wearing a T-shirt. Her hair was blowing, half covering her face.

A slow smiled crept onto her face. Then it disappeared. What was she getting herself into? She couldn't let herself, liking him more then the crush she had on him. He was going away at the end of the year.

Noticing the time on her watch again, she carefully placed the picture in one of her books, so it wouldn't get damaged, and hurried out of the library.

**…**

Mason was playing with his blocks, trying to make a castle in his play corner. Mia was engrossed in a book, on a armchair. Tony and Olivia were on the couch, together with Jackson and Gibbs on another armchair. It was an comfortable silence for the most. Though Tony and Olivia could feel that Gibbs and his father didn't quite know how to behave in front of them.

Mason looked up as the woman appeared in front of him. Before he could squeal however she put a finger on her lips, indicating for him to be quiet ''Hi, Rosie'' He whispered.

_''Hello, darling'' Rose smiled. She was quite fond of the blond boy. Actually she was of all of the kids that were in her son's family. He had done so well. But Mason was the first one to see and hear her without any cause._

''You wanna play with the blocks?'' Mason asked

_''I would love to, Mason, but I can't... look'' Rose reached out and tried to pick one up but her hand went right through it. She did feel some kind of... she couldn't even describe the feeling, it was... hmm maybe like that tingling feeling you get with your feet is asleep, only more... dull? _

Mason pouted disappointed yet, a little fascinated by what he saw.

Olivia frowned as he watched Mason. She had been watching him for some time now and at first he was just playing, then it looked like he was whispering to himself, now he was fixated on one of his blocks... and she could swear she saw it move. It wasn't the first time she imagined such things. Sometimes it felt like she was being watched, but the more creepy thing was that she didn't feel uneasy or something. She didn't felt threatened. The feeling had always been there, since she re-met Tony and came to live with Gibbs.

''Mason?'' She asked. Making Tony look at him too.

It took a moment, but Mason turned to look at her. ''Yeah, momma?''

''What are you doing, sweetie?'' She gave him an assuring smile.

_Rose shook her head, but Mason gave her just the same smile as his mother gave to him. _

''It's okay'' He said to her. He looked back at the group. ''I'm talking to Gramma Rosie, Mommy! She's playing with me'' He told his mother excitedly.

Jackson just frowned, not sure what was going on.

Mia looked up now, and at first frowned too, then her eyebrows shot up. She knew that name. She glance over to her father and saw that his and Gibbs' mouth had dropped open and their eyes were wide. Olivia's eyes were too, but nothing could compare to the looked of pure shock and some... fear, on the men's faces.

* * *

_**Yes! you all were asking when it was going to happen. haha. Well it happened ^^ What do you think? Let me know. Reviews are appreciated! Also if you knew something. Anything, about that Fanfic i am looking for, let me know please!**_

**_Oh! And if you're on your computer/laptop/phone, anything where you can listen to music. I am excited to let you guys meet with a Dutch band, called Kensington._**

**_Their best known song is called Streets. I recommend the songs, they are great!_**

**_This is a link to youtube for that song / _****_watch?v=Eu8rhe6w4vY_**

_**Update soon! Leonie**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hullo my loyal fanfic readers! :)**_

_**First of all, I want to thank all of you for reviewing! They make my day, knowing what you think. **_

**_Secondly, Thanks to the couple of reviewers who knew the name of the fanfic I have been looking for! I am very greatful. _**

**_Thirdly, As from now on it will take a few days longer for me to upload, as I finished some chapters before beginning to upload. But now I am at the same line! _**

**_Also I am busy making the 5th story for the Discovery Universe! :) (possibly, it will be more than 2 chapters!) _**

**_Lastly, I have a one-shot. It's about Tony and Olivia. It's a one-shot that plays in the early chapters of Italian Job. It's how I wanted Tony and Olivia to come together first, but I changed my mind and changed it. Warning though, that it's M rated and smutty ;). For anyone who wanted to read it it's on my profile... It's called. 'Gaining What Was Taken'. _**

**_Back to the Story! Hope you Enjoy! _**

* * *

Tony was the first to get out of his stupor. ''Uh... Liv? Can I talk to you for a second?'' He asked already standing up.

''Tony, I'm sorry of you're mad because he used your mother's name, but I—'' Olivia tried, but Tony shook his head.

''No it's not the name'' Tony glanced at Gibbs, who tilted his head and then nodded. ''I think I have to tell you something, that's long overdue''

_''Tony, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come while you are with so many'' Rose spoke up, she saw him glance at her though she knew he couldn't see her, Gibbs and Tony had found their instinct of where one of the girls were was still improving. He let out a almost invisible smile and a shake of his head, letting her know, he wasn't upset. _

Olivia frowned at Tony, but he just held out his hand to help her up. Tony walked over to Mason and said something she couldn't clearly hear. She followed him into the kitchen and to her surprise he closed the sliding doors behind him.

Mia raised an eyebrow and looked at Gibbs. ''What's going on, grandpa?''

''I would like to know too'' Jackson said.

Gibbs glared at his father, not thinking that Jackson had any right to demand answers like that. He turned to Mia and beckoned her to come to him. She laid her book on the table, slipped from the chair and went over to the other. She climbed into Gibbs lap, leaning back against the armrest.

''Maybe when Olivia and Mason are back, you can talk to your daddy about it, sweetheart'' Gibbs said.

''But what is going on? I don't understand what is so weird... I mean, Mason had three imaginary friends. And their names are Shannon, Kelly and Rose... it's always been that way. Well Rose is somewhat newer, but..'' She frowned in thought. ''He called her grandma Rose? Is that what's wrong, is daddy upset with him, by calling her that?''

''He's not upset, but it is a little complicated. Maybe your daddy will tell you about it''

''I hope so, I'm a big girl now, I'm a _teen_. I can talk about more important stuff now'' Mia huffed.

''I'm sure you could'' Gibbs chuckled. He was glad for some distraction from his father. He didn't want to sent Jackson back so soon.

**…**

''Tony, what the hell is going on?'' Olivia demanded as he closed the sliding doors.

''Bad word, mommy!'' Mason accused. ''Bad words!''

Olivia rolled her eyes, not in the mood for his behavior.

''Tony'' She pressed.

Tony sighed. ''Okay, this is going to sound really ridiculous, but well. Mason isn't imagining anything''

''What are you talking about?'' Olivia asked confused.

Tony looked down at Mason. ''Bug, where's grandma Rose?'' He asked.

''Right next to you, Tee-Tee'' Mason said, smiling from ear to ear.

_''Right he is, Tony'' Rose said as she smiled. _

Tony closed his eyes. She was so close and he could almost feel her. ''Hi, Mom''

_''Hello, sweetie'' _

''Tony?'' Olivia spoke uncertain.

''Mom, can you talk to Olivia at all?'' Tony asked.

''_That's why I am here. Shannon, Kelly and I went to talk to... The Great Spirits about something. They are waiting. I was send to see how it was going over here. If Jethro had calmed down somewhat. We will be able to talk to Olivia for a couple of minutes when Shannon and Kelly return'' _

Tony nodded. ''Right, thanks mom'' He met Olivia's eyes and hers worn complete confusion. No surprise there, as she couldn't hear Rose... yet. The thought met Tony smile. ''Olivia, Mason here isn't imagining anything''

''Tony—''

''No, wait. For as long as you live here. Gibbs and I are able to... to talk to Shannon and Kelly'' He waited her reaction.

She stared at him for a moment, then down at Mason who wore the same serious expression. Looking back at Tony she grinned, chuckled and then laughed. ''You're joking me'' She stated. She laughed some more, but Tony's expression didn't turn into his normally goofy grins. Instead it seemed to turn even darker. Her laughter faded. ''You're kidding me right? I mean, you can't possible mean...'' She trailed off. ''Come on, T. You can't mean... I mean it's... no''

''I'm not lying. Mason is really seeing and talking to Shannon, Kelly and since... the adoption, Rose too. Shannon, Kelly and... my mom are still here. In fact like Mason said, my mom is here right now'' Tony told her.

Olivia stared at him, then reached for her head. ''I think I'm getting a headache'' She grabbed for a chair and said down.

''Do you know what she said, in one of our conversations, months ago?'' Tony asked, Olivia. She looked up again and waited, still not convinced, but curious. ''She said, 'Still the sweet little...''

_''...Goldilocks, I knew as a five year old'' Rose finished with him._

_Goldilocks_. The nickname she had buried deep in her past. Rose would call her that when she and Nick visited at the DiNozzo household. That was, when Senior wasn't home. She was very young, but it was one of the first complements she was ever given, from someone out of her family.

''Tony, please tell me the truth...'' Olivia spoke up.

Tony sighed and knelled down in front of her. He was now just as tall as Mason, maybe an inch or two taller. He grabbed her hands in his and held them on her knees. ''Honey, I am. I know it's confusing and weird and completely mental and...'' He slowly breathed out. ''But it is true. Do you trust me?''

''I want to believe you, Tony. But how... how? How can I believe such a thing? If this is true and thats a big _If_, then how can you talk to them and Mason even see them... and I can't— I mean... damn'' Olivia looked around. ''You say they are here? Right now, here?''

Tony smiled. ''Only my mom at the moment...'' He turned to Mason. ''Only Grandma Rose, right?''

''Yes, Tee-Tee only Rosie'' Mason nodded.

Then a thought struck Tony. He couldn't believe he never thought about it. It had been months, years if you counted Kelly and Shannon and he never even considered the thought. Mason could see them. ''Mason, What is she wearing?''

''A white blouse with brown pants. And brown boots'' Mason said. ''She got a pony tail''

Tony smiled. Yup, that's how he remembered her. Easy but stylish. He wished he could see her, but he remembered her and had photo's. He could easily imagine how she looked like.

''Livia?'' Tony asked. She looked like it pained her, trying to think things through. ''Are you okay, Honey?''

Olivia breathed out and then gave a sarcastic chuckle. ''My best friend and boyfriend is telling me that my son's imaginary friends are not so imaginary after all... That ghosts are real and that three are haunting this house, but not to be scared, because the ghosts are his mother's, His adopted mother's and his adopted sister's? Oh, I'm great!''

Tony knew she was lying and not hiding that. He squeezed her hand.

''You're telling the truth, right?'' Olivia asked again. ''This is not some sick joke or something''

''You know what family means to me. I would _never_ lie about something like this. Trust me I had the same weird feeling in my stomach, when I discovered all this. Dad and I have all information that we have on this... thing, stored away in one of his drawers in the basement. To some it all up, they're called Spirit Shifters, and can go from over 'There' to over 'Here'. They're very rare, though obvious less rare then anybody knows and they are some kind of guardian Angels'' He smiled.

She kept quiet, taking in the information.

''Mommy?'' Mason asked uncertain.

''Yes, sweetie?''

''Gramma Rosie is very nice. Gramma Shan and Kelly are too'' Mason stated. ''They play with me lotsa times and always wait 'till I fall asleep, before leaving''

''That's nice, sweetheart'' Olivia smiled and ruffled his hair. He pouted and in true Tony style tried to flatten his hair back in it's original state. Which didn't help much.

They didn't have the time to speak up again, as the back door opened and two dogs interrupted their conversation. Nova and Zembla ran around the kitchen and wanted to sprint into the living room, but were stopped by the closed doors. They sniffled because they hadn't encountered this before. They both whined and before they knew it, a small gap appeared, let them through and closed again.

Danni closed the back door behind her and looked at the three other people in the room. ''Uhm... everything okay here?''

''What are you doing here?'' Tony asked surprised, ignoring her question.

''It's almost six. I was home, but you weren't and there wasn't a note, so I figured you would be here still. Otherwise I would've gone here anyway''

Tony looked at his watch and saw it was 10 till 6. ''I didn't notice''

''I see'' Danni said still looking for clues at to why she had a feeling she shouldn't be here and why the doors were closed. ''Did I interrupt?''

''Yes'' Tony.

''No'' Olivia.

Danni raised an eyebrow. ''Okaaay... I'll be just.. there'' She pointed at the door and beginning to walk towards it.

''How was it at the library?'' Tony spoke up, making her stop.

''What?'' Danni turned.

''The assignment. It went okay?'' Tony raised one eyebrow.

''Oh, yeah fine'' Danni gave a dismissive wave of her hand and was about to open the doors again when Tony spoke up again.

''Danni''

''What?'' Danni turned again, and her tone was a little more irritated.

''Was it Logan?'' Tony was smirking now, and it got wider by her shocked expression. He crossed his eyes, waiting for her reaction.

''What are y-you talking about?'' Danni asked stammering.

Tony's smirk disappeared and he gave a stern look. ''Don't lie to me, Danni. I know. I've known. I trusted you to come to me and you didn't. I only ask if it was Logan who came, because if it wasn't I'm more worried. So was it Logan or someone else?''

''No... it was Logan'' Danni eyes went over all three people in the room. How the hell did Tony know? More importantly, Olivia seemed just as surprised by Tony. But she already looked a little put off, so she couldn't be sure.

Tony just grunted in acknowledgment.

''You're angry''

''Yes''

''I'm sorry'' Danni said softly.

''I know. We're going home soon and I will tell you all about the consequences. Than you tell me all about your afternoon''

''Are you going to tell me how you know I didn't go with Robyn and why you acted like you were clueless?'' Danni asked, crossing her arms.

''For the first part... no. the second part, again as soon as we're home. Go, say hello to the rest. Including Jackson''

''He's _still_ here?'' Danni asked surprised. Tony noted the annoyed tone in her voice, but didn't comment. He understood where she was coming from. With everything that had happened in her short life, she didn't trust people soon. Hack, she still kept her distance with everyone in the family. But still, she just knew, even without knowing any details, that the man had hurt Gibbs in someway. And that wasn't something she would look away from. You would have 'penalty points' directly before even being introduced. And Jackson had gotten a lot of them from Danni, Tony was afraid off.

''He will be gone tomorrow morning'' Tony told her his tone dismissive and stern. ''Now, Go!'' He pointed at the sliding doors. Danni sighed, turned and disappeared behind the sliding doors.

It got a moment of silence, before the youngest spoke up. ''Tee-Tee, you mad?''

''Angry, Mason'' Olivia corrected him.

''Oh. Tee-Tee, you angry?'' Mason corrected himself.

Tony sighed. ''A little, Bud''

''But you love, Danni''

''I do, but that doesn't mean I can't be angry with her. She did a bad thing. She lied to me''

''_Oooh_'' Mason said as if it made sense to him now.

''Olivia?'' Tony asked. ''Are you okay now?''

''Is she... is she still here?'' Olivia asked.

_''Yes, I am'' Rose smiled. ''But I do have to go. Take care of her, Anthony'' _

Somehow, Tony didn't feel anything but love when his mother spoke his full name. ''Yes, she is'' He answered Olivia. ''But she does have to go''

''Go? Go where?''

''Over _'There'_'' Tony replied with a chuckle, as he noticed her confused look. ''Tonight, I will show the book that Gibbs and I put together about the Spirit-Shifters''

She nodded and sighed. ''Let's go back into the living room. I think we've made them worried long enough'' She stood up and grabbed Mason in her arms. ''Wait. _How _did you know about Danni?''

Tony smirked. ''I was an detective for a long time, my sweet Olivia Ann Surray. After that I was in Gibbs training. I hear and see a lot of things, that come really handy'' She opened her mouth to ask more, but he just opened the sliding doors quickly and fully and stepped into the living room without asking more.

**…**

''What did you do to my granddaughter, Tony?'' Gibbs asked, raising an eyebrow, at the Italian man as he stepped into the living room.

Tony looked from Gibbs to Danni, who said, with her knees pulled to her chin on the couch, looking angry. ''She's just angry because she was caught lying to me and trying to do it still'' He smirked.

''I don't understand how you know!'' Danni exclaimed.

''You really shouldn't discuss things so loud'' Tony pointed out, without meaning to.

Mia opened her mouth and closed it again. ''You heard us? You couldn't have heard us, all the way down on the second floor. We weren't yelling or anything''

''Who said I was on the second floor?''

''Why the hell were—'' But Danni was cut off.

''Don't you use that language against me!'' Tony pointed at Danni angrily. ''And I thought I had said that we would discuss this _at home_''

''Fine!'' Danni huffed.

''_Phillipa_'' Tony warned.

''Okay, okay. Fine'' Danni said, this time without attitude.

Instead of saying the full name of Danni, Tony would use her second name. When it did, Danni knew she was without a doubt in dangerous waters. And as she already knew that she would have trouble about lying, she really didn't want to make it worse.

The Gibbs' watched the exchange without saying anything. Jackson was merely observing the family. His sons family. He wanted to know many things. Who they were and how their characters variated or related. He just wanted to know them.

Gibbs himself, was watching the exchange, but mostly Tony. He had been surprised that Tony knew something about Danni crushing on Logan. He hadn't said anything about it all afternoon. Why? Gibbs would've guessed it was because Tony likes the element of surprise and impressing. And he had done that just now with calling Danni on it. It made Gibbs think that Tony knew about Danni's little giggly conversations with Robyn about boys all along and trusted Danni to come to him and just to be honest with him. Which in this case, she had _not _done. And that's why he was now suppressing some kind of anger and disappointment.

Gibbs sighed inwardly. Tony was and would always be complicated and a puzzle where many pieces would be un found and difficulty to find. But he understood Tony's actions.

_''Jethro...'' Shannon's uncertain voice came through into the room, for those who could hear her. She saw her Marine snap his eyes in her direction, then returned to the conversation, but gave a nod in acknowledgment. ''I need you and Tony tonight'' She saw him frown now and sighed. ''Trust me, Gunny?'' This time his frown changed into a soft sympathetic expression, again with a nod. She smiled, though, no one other then Mason could possibly see and faded away slowly. _

''How about, we eat dinner here?'' Tony suggested. He had heard Shannon and had seen Gibbs reaction. This would make it easier. ''At least, if you don't mind''

''Okay'' Gibbs easily agreed.

Danni narrowed her eyes and huffed again. This was going to be a long night.

Mia glanced at her while petting Nova on his head. He had been sitting next to her, with his head on her lap from the moment he came into the room. Both he and his brother had sniffed Jackson. Inspecting him and everything, but hadn't growled in the least. The _humans_ were more relaxed around him, so that had to mean he was being accepted. The dogs would follow in their dominants in their opinion.

**…**

_''I can not believe we actually convinced The Great Spirits to let us do this'' Rose grinned a grin that made Shannon question just how much Tony's matched his father, as it looked like he got it from his mother instead. _

_''It's a one time thing, at least in a not emergency kind of way and for Ann. 'The great Spirits think it's good for Jethro to do this. Helps him bring a little bit more closure, Jethro doesn't know he needs'' Shannon replied._

_''Grandma Ann was so nice. She was surprised that we asked ''The Great Spirit' for this offer, but even more that he allowed it. I think she's kind of scared'' Kelly said. _

_''Well, yeah, sweetie. She hasn't seen her son in 45 years'' Shannon smiled down at her daughter. _

_''It's kind of unusual'' Rose said. ''We're all from different generations. But still, next to Kelly here we're all in our 30's''_

_Shannon chuckled, while Kelly giggled. _

**…**

Mia hummed as she washed the dishes. Unlike at her home, grandpa Gibbs, had yet to buy a dishwasher. She didn't mind though. She actually liked doing them. It was a weird trait, but she did. This time she wasn't alone though. Jackson had offered to do them, happy to do something in return for their hospitality.

''Why'd come here?'' Mia spoke up after a coupe of minutes.

''Your father didn't tell you anything?'' Jackson asked back.

''Daddy doesn't talk to me about grown up stuff''

''Hmm'' Jackson hummed. ''He's a good guy your father''

''I know. I love him a lot''

''You haven't been here for long are ya?''

''A week ago we were here for a year to be precise. We celebrated it by going out to dinner. Just Daddy, Danni and I'' Mia smiled at the memory and thought of being here a year already. ''But I would've loved to have Grandpa and Olivia and Mason there too. They're family just as much. I didn't mind, though. Daddy and grandpa are really busy catching bad guys, sometimes and then we spend a lot of time here. Just us three is really fun''

''You dad and grandpa are really busy, then. Don't you mind your dad being away unexpectedly?''

Mia shook her head. ''No. I be here. Besides. I know daddy loves me. He says so every night. Even when he thinks I'm asleep. And we are together and do things together all the time. He cares and that's the most important thing I think. I never had that before. But I know what he does helps other people. Not only does he catch the bad guys. He also helps the people who lost someone they loved or they protect people and save people''

''Aren't you afraid that he's going to get hurt?''

Mia paused for a moment. ''Yes'' She admitted. ''He can't promise that he won't, but he promised he would do everything he could to not get hurt. And if something bad would happen... I got grandpa as my Godfather and Olivia as my Godmother. I know I will be taken care of and be loved no matter what''

''That's very special, ya know? You, a kid your age, saying that''

''Daddy, said that too!'' Mia beamed a grin at him. They were silent for a moment, when she spoke again. ''Daddy doesn't want to tell me what happened, between you and grandpa''

''And you want to know''

''I just want to make sure grandpa doesn't get hurt again, by you'' She looked at him. Her eyes serious. And now Jackson could see. Most of the time, Mia had brown eyes. Which they were. But in the right light or angle he could see the faintest shade of hazel in them.

''I never wanted to hurt them. I made mistakes, but it hurt me realizing I hurt him like that'' Jackson told her.

She gave a sad smile. ''Then that's all I want to know''

Jackson smiled back. Somehow he got the feeling that her older sister wasn't so easy to convince. She had ignored him for the most part, only answering if she was directly asked something by him, but never once looking him in the eye or starting something by herself. She didn't show any emotion other then suspicion towards him.

He sighed inwardly. Tomorrow morning he would be gone and would leave this family alone, to be happy, again.

**…**

Meanwhile in the living room. Danni was still glaring into nothing, with Gibbs and Tony, while Olivia had gone to give Mason a bath. Who had succeeded to get food into his shirt, even as he wore a bib. He had been eating on 'his own' for a while now, as he had passed, the age that he wanted to do things by himself. But sometimes he would throw a scene and like tonight he was deliberately making a miss of himself.

Olivia just managed to stop him from throwing his food across the table in a temper tantrum, nobody knew why he even got mad, to only minutes later, turn into the innocent little boy again.

Tony had muttered something like, 'I thought mood swings started with hitting puberty' under his breath, which had gotten him a glare from Olivia.

Now the two men were in the living room, and as Gibbs was just there... because he could, Tony sat on the coffee table, facing Danni.

''Why are you staring at me like that?'' Danni scoffed.

''Does it bother you?'' Tony asked.

''Yes!''

''Good! It should'' Tony told her.

Danni scoffed some more. ''I lied, so what? Nobody got hurt. See'' She held up her arms, pulling up her sleeves. It only showed her old scars, from her problem a year ago. She moved to pulling the hem of her shirt up, showing her stomach, which also held a burning scar, that she had shown a couple of months ago for the first time. The story behind it was yet to be told, but Tony could guess. ''No new bruises or anything''

Tony sighed. ''I got hurt'' She slowly pulled her shirt down, blinking at him. ''You hurt me, by lying, you hurt me by not trusting me to just come and talk to me. You're hurting me with the attitude you keep having right now'' He stared at her seriously. ''You don't get it do you? It hurts me that you still feel like you can't trust _me_. It hurts me that you're still hurting by your past. And it hurts me the most that I know how you feel. I just wish that after a year you'd have some kind of trust in me to talk to me about the _simple_ things'' Tony admitted. ''Did I give you any sign I'm not trustworthy? Do you know how worried I was, because it could've turned out that it wasn't that Logan kid, but someone who would want to hurt you? Do you—''

''It's not that at all, Tony'' Danni interrupted him. ''I just thought... I though that if you would know I like a guy someway or another that you would not leave my side anymore, with your gun and badge flashing... I'm sorry if I hurt you, I just thought you wouldn't let me go if you knew''

''You're right. Maybe I wouldn't'' Tony said slowly. ''I would want to know that it really was the one you thought it was. It's not that I don't trust you, it's that I don't trust such situations''

''I'm sorry'' Danni said quietly, but Tony could hear that she really was. That she realized now that she had been indeed wrong.

Tony rubbed his forehead. ''I know'' A pause. ''Now that's settled, but that doesn't mean I appreciate being lied to, or more importantly the way you spoke to me''

Danni looked guiltily at him. ''What are going to be the consequences?''

''How does being grounded for two weeks, with taking over Mia's chore of walking the dogs as you come home sound. And limited time of the use of your laptop sound?''

''Like hell'' Danni muttered.

''Come again?'' Tony raised an eyebrow. He had heard it clearly though.

''I said, sounds agreeable, Tony'' Danni quickly corrected herself.

''That's what I thought'' Tony smirked. ''Come here''

Before Danni knew what he meant, he gently pulled on her upper arms, pulling her to the ground and in his arms. She groaned disapprovingly when he wrapped her in a hug, but she didn't try to pull away. In fact she sighed and leaned into him.

''I am not a child'' She whined a little.

Tony chuckled. ''You don't seem to want me to stop''

''No I don't'' For the moment, Danni was content with the treatment. ''Logan gave me a photograph''

Tony pulled back and frowned at her. ''A photograph?'' He said skeptically.

She nodded and grabbed her bag, that laid next to the couch. She pulled out her English book and opened it on the page that had something in it. She gave the photo to Tony.

''I don't know whether to be impressed by the quality or be suspicious as it doesn't look like you knew he took the photo'' Tony narrowed his eyes at the picture, before Gibbs took it from his fingers, interested to see it too.

''I didn't know. But as for now. He's okay, Tony'' Danni assured him.

''Hmm'' Tony smiled and reached out, stroking her cheek, affectionately. ''I love you''

''I know'' Danni said softly, in return. She stood up, took the photo that Gibbs held out for her, putting it back in the book and the book back in her bag. ''Are we staying here?''

''No. We go home in about an hour. Go look if you can help your sister and Jackson putting away the dishes'' Tony told her.

She groaned. ''Do I have to?''

''Yes. And lose the attitude towards Jackson'' Tony raised one eyebrow.

''Fine'' The whine was exaggerated, so Tony didn't moment. She stood up and walked out of the living room.

Tony sighed and took her place on the couch. He ran a hand over his face, clearly tired.

''You're doing a great job. I'm proud of you''

Tony's eyes snapped open and met Gibbs'.

_''We are as well'' Both Shannon and Rose said at the same time_.

Now, Tony knew, it was time for another conversation with a few other women from his past. This was one of the most complicated Thanksgivings ever.

* * *

**_Yay! So tell me what you think? surprised that Tony already knew or how he handled it? How about Tony telling Olivia about the ghosts that are 'haunting' the house? haha._**

**_Review your thoughts! _**

**_Again, if you're interested, look up the One-Shot on my profile!_**

**_Now, it's 7 pm here, but I can barely keep my eyes open and only squint to the screen to see what I am writing. So I think, that's why I upload now, so I can sleep for a little while. (something I wish there really was a Dreamless sleep Potion... You know, Like the ones they have in Harry Potter?) _**

**_Update soon!_**

**_X Leonie_**


	8. Not a new chapter, but READ!

Hello readers!

I know it's so long ago I uploaded this chapter. I want to apologize for that. I've let in other A/N's know that things don't go too well, mentally. Well that just exploded a couple of weeks ago. I had a break down and I've been doing literally nothing in those weeks.

I'm slowly building up my writing again... but I don't know how long it will take before the next chapter! I know I disappoint many readers with that, but I will not upload a shitty chapter, one that I am not happy with just so that another one is up.

Again my apologies...

Have a nice day, evening, night!

Leonie


	9. Chapter 9

_***Slowly pulls hands from eyes and blinks* *Peers from behind a wall, to see if it's safe***_

_**Hello? Yes? Yes, I'm still alive and on this world... and taking baby steps again. **_

_**I hope I haven't disappointed everyone with my long disappearence? Oh, I did? I am sooo sorry. But I just... well, I guess it took me somewhat longer then planned to get back up after being beaten down so much. **_

_**BUT, I am getting back up and I will write! Because that's what I do... that's where my heart is, and what my escape for this world is. I will not let it be taken away from me... Not that perfect either... running away into another world so to speak, but it's better then the alternative, isn't it?**_

**_I do have to say... there is a clue for an connection for a very possible next story in this chapter. so if you see them, please let me know what you think it is ^^_**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

It was later that evening, when Tony, Olivia and Gibbs stood on Gibbs' front lawn across from Jackson. Danni and Mia were up on the guest room, talking to each other.

''It has been a pleasure to meet you, Tony'' Jackson held out his hand and the younger man smiled politely and shook it firmly.

''You too, Mr. Gibbs. I hope to see you again sometimes'' Tony told him.

''Jack, kid. The name's Jack. Remember that'' Jackson demanded, kindly. He turned to the woman of the three. ''And it was certainly a pleasure to meet you, my dear!'' He grinned, took her hand and kissed the top of it. Gibbs rolled his eyes at his father's actions. The man hadn't changed much. And so, Gibbs didn't have other reactions towards what his father did.

''Pleasure is all mine, Jack'' She smiled. ''If you will excuse me. I will be checking if Mason is still asleep'' She told the men and with another smile, she turned and went back inside.

''Leroy. I really do hope you will not ignore me again for so long''

Gibbs narrowed his eyes. ''You can hope. But I will not promise anything'' He told his father firmly.

It had been a life time since he had seen his father last. He had practically written him out of his life. Out of every memory. But him showing up here, yesterday, made it feel like, it had been just last week since he last saw him. It didn't feel like 45 years, to Gibbs. And maybe that was the point, that made Gibbs a little... apprehensive.

Tony watched as Jackson looked like he was going to step towards Gibbs, but then thought better of it. Gibbs hadn't moved a muscle, but Tony saw in his eyes, that he was now glaring at the man. He concluded, that was the reason that Jackson didn't go through, with his action. Jackson also held out his hand towards Gibbs, instead. And Gibbs gave it one firm shake.

Jackson sighed and looked at the house for a moment longer, then he opened the door of his old car and sat down in the drivers seat. ''Goodbye, Son. Tony''

''Until next time, Mr. — Jackson'' Tony said and saluted him. Jackson smirked and closed the door. He started the car, that with slight difficulty did as it was asked and began to run. Slowly he backed out of the drive way and turned towards the came from.

Tony and Gibbs both watched the car drive off, until it turned a corner. Tony heard Gibbs sigh deeply. ''You okay?''

''Fine, Tony. Come on. I bet Olivia and our other girls are waiting for us to go inside so that they can talk''

Tony grinned. ''It keeps being weird, doesn't it?''

''Oh, yeah'' Gibbs smiled.

**…**

Olivia looked up as Tony and Gibbs walked into the living room. Tony sat down next to her, and as if it was instinct, well it probably was, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she leaned into it. He gave her a kiss on her cheek and she smiled up at him. Gibbs sat in one of his armchairs and resisted to smile at the couple.

''So... are they here?''

There was a pause as Tony and Gibbs looked at each other, unsure. But before either one of them could answer, they were cut off.

_''We are'' Rose spoke up first. She was the only one that Olivia personally knew, even if it was so long ago. But she really did like to start._

Olivia let out a yelp and jumped startled, making both Tony and Gibbs chuckle. Tony squeezed her hand and smiled reassuringly, when she looked at for guidance.

''Hello?'' Olivia said quietly.

_Rose smiled at the small voice. ''Hello, Olivia. How are you?''_

''Gods, I'm not even sure'' Olivia replied, shaking her head. ''How are you?'

_''I am well'' Rose replied. ''I am sure that this is a lot to take in. I must say, that I've heard stories of Shannon, and by that I can say that you take it far better then Jethro and Anthony did, the first time they were confronted by Shannon''_

''And that's so surprising?'' Tony asked, pretending he was offended. ''Olivia at least had something to prepare her. I told her before someone she couldn't see, who is... well not here, talked to her. I and Dad didn't have that. I mean I was in the middle of a breakdown, when Shannon talked to me. Gibbs, almost got one from her speaking up!''

Gibbs glared at Tony for stating the truth, but it didn't come over as if Tony was affected by it. That seemed to happen almost every time he glared at the younger man, these days. He didn't have to snap at him though, as someone else did.

_''Anthony Dimitri DiNozzo! You will not disrespect the dead like that!'' Rose shrieked. Her voice slightly higher._

Tony's eyes went wide. ''Mum!'' It almost sounded like a whine. ''I did not mean it like that! You know that''

_Rose chuckled. ''I know, I just love the caught-with-the-hand-in-the-cookie-jar look. I've missed it''_

Tony grumbled, but the almost normal banner, seemed to have convinced and relaxed Olivia somewhat.

_Other chuckles and some giggles sounded now too, making Olivia jumped again, though, not as hard as before._

''Are you always doing that?'' Olivia asked, scoffing.

''Well, Gibbs and I like to think we sense them just before they speak up'' Tony grinned, while Gibbs rolled his eyes again, at Tony's brag.

_''You wish'' Shannon retorted. ''You still jump a feet into the air sometimes, young man!''_

Tony opened and closed his mouth, making Olivia chuckle at him and Gibbs suppress a smirk. They talked for a couple of minutes. For Olivia it all seemed so surreal. It wasn't supposed to be possible. But here she was talking to voices... if she would just say that, they would think she was insane, but she wasn't alone in this. Tony and Gibbs had been talking to the voices as well.

**…**

Mia and Danni had talked like real sister did. Mia mostly questioning about Danni's afternoon with Logan Rowe. She had never heard her sister talk about a boy that way and gathered that her older sister _really _liked the boy. She mentally smirked about it. That may be good blackmail material, for when she needed it.

She listened as Danni told her about Tony's confrontation, and somehow wasn't surprised that her dad knew about it. And that he was angry about her lying. If she had learned anything about Tony and this family, then it was that his friendships, his family was build on trust. Trust was Tony's priority. She was clever enough to connect it with his vague stories about his childhood and the story about Gibbs leaving NCIS and living in Mexico for a couple of months.

She didn't know any details, but Mia was good at _overhearing _conversations. Some might call it eavesdropping, but she would _never_ do that. She just overheard things... by coincidence of course. She knew a lot of things, that they didn't know, she knew, because they all labeled those things on 'Adults stuff/conversations'.

Anyway, after Danni had told her story about this afternoon, Mia had decided to cover herself with the nice duvets. It wasn't long before she fell into a peaceful sleep.

But she was the only one. As Danni was still awake and not tired. She had gone to the bathroom and just came back. She was glad that Mia was asleep so quickly, as she didn't think she could hide her discomfort from her sister.

She had lied. For the most part they already knew that, but she used her problem to get Tony off her back.

_''I lied, so what? Nobody got hurt. See, No new bruises or anything''_

Danni almost laughed out loud, when she heard her own words in her mind. Tony's words felt like being stabbed. That she hurt him, for lying to him. And it hurt even more that he thought that the truth was out now. The truth about her secret... meeting, was indeed out, but she still had her secrets. She was still hiding. She knew he thought he knew mostly everything, but oh, how wrong he was. He didn't know. He didn't know how weak she was on the one side and how strong she was on the other.

Because she was weak, as she had a problem. One worse that he could ever imagine. One he didn't know was that bad. One that she didn't know how bad it was. One moment she was perfectly fine. She loved how her life was now, but she still held her dark side. She had lost her control of her mind of her actions on her own body. She was strong and good enough to hide it from everyone, but weak for giving in, weak for believing everything she thought. If she told him or anyone else, they would hurt for her. She didn't want to tell— she couldn't. She was drowning.

Turning onto her side, Danni grimaced. She rubbed her upper arms, feeling the bandages underneath her long sleeved shirt. She knew she couldn't keep doing it on her upper arms for long, anymore. But she had Tony off her game for a while, so she wasn't too worried.

Once he would find out. He would leave. And she hoped by got that he would leave, or he would get rid of her... in a no murder kind of way. Either way, he would keep and take care of Mia. That was all that matters. As long as Mia was okay and happy, nothing else mattered.

She looked at the smaller girl on the other bed and sighed. Her eyes drooped and before she knew it, they didn't open for the rest of the night. There was one wish that often slipped into her mind, 'if only she could go to sleep peacefully and never wake up again'.

**…**

''Are you coming?'' Olivia asked Tony, as she stood up and walked over to the kitchen to go up to bed.

''No.. uh, I'll be up for a little while longer, get another beer'' Tony replied.

''You sure?'' Olivia smirked at her.

Tony raised an eyebrow at her, for a moment, then just smiled and nodded. ''Yup''

Olivia shrugged. ''Okay, don't be too long. Night, Gibbs''

''Night'' Gibbs said after her, as she turned and walked out of the living room. When she was gone, he looked questioningly towards Tony. ''So, any idea what Shannon wants to talk about?'' He felt a tingling going over his cheek over his cheek.

''Nope'' Tony replied.

_''Boo!''_

Tony shrieked and jumped, while Gibbs gave nothing away that he had been startled.

It was followed by a high giggle and two somewhat lower chuckles.

_''See? I told you'' Shannon's voice._

_''Yes, you did, indeed'' Rose's voice._

''That's not the same!'' Tony protested. ''Kelly is a Gibbs. Gibbs' can sneak up on everyone!'' He turned to Gibbs. ''How come you didn't jump?''

Gibbs smirked. ''I got a warning''

Tony glared harder at him, but Gibbs didn't back down, knowing that Tony wasn't seriously angry at him.

''So ladies, what is it that you wanted to talk about?'' Gibbs asked.

_Rose and Kelly both smiled up to the third Ghostly woman in their presence, Shannon, who in her turn glanced at the fourth one, who smiled nervously as she took in the house._

_''Jethro... We've been here for the whole process as Jackson was here'' Shannon began. ''I was also there when you had one of your less prettier moments in the basement and nearly hit Tony with the jar''_

Gibbs grimaced at that fact and shot another apologetic look towards Tony, who just shook his head gently, willing the man to believe he wasn't angry about it. Gibbs sighed. ''And?''

_''Well, it brought us on a idea. Actually Kelly reminded us about something and that brought on a idea'' Shannon said, at their intrigued faces, she continued. ''You remember our explanations about the Great Spirit?'' Both men nodded. ''We as Spirits ourselves took it upon ourselves to ask them for a favor. Of course they were first very surprised, telling us that no one ever had the courage to do so. But after we explained some things, he eventually agreed that it would do some good''_

''What did you ask him... her?'' Tony asked.

_It was Kelly who asnwered. ''We asked them if Daddy was allowed to talk to grandma Ann!''_

Gibbs felt his heart drop, while Tony's mouth opened and closed, clearly not knowing how to respond to that.

_''And it just so happens, that three ladies with charming beautiful eyes could convince the Great Spirit to do so, if only for a couple of minutes'' Rose said cheekily, which reminded Gibbs of Tony's bragging._

''What?'' Tony gasped. ''You mean...'' He trailed off, grinning as he saw the disbelieving face, filled with shock of Gibbs.

''You're Serious?'' Gibbs said almost in a whisper tone.

_''Dead serious, Leroy'' A fourth voice joined in._

Gibbs released a huff of air, as if he was sacked in gut. He didn't know how to say, he didn't know what to do. He wasn't one to show emotions rawly and he wasn't going to now. At least that was the plan. It was harder to do, than he thought it was. ''Mom''

_''Hello, baby'' The curly redhead said. Her voice was smooth, warm, calming. A smile was obvious. ''Oh, baby, look at you. You are such a handsome man''_

Still Gibbs didn't know what to say.

_''Leroy... Leroy, it's okay child'' Ann said. ''It's okay, I'm okay''_

Gibbs spoke up, but the words were unexpected. ''How could you do this to me?''

_''Baby... you know why I did what I did'' Ann sighed, regretfully._

Gibbs let out the same sigh. ''I do know. I just... I don't know if I agree with your decision... ever''

_''You don't have to agree on anything. I just want you to know I did it, because I couldn't bare to have Jack cheating on me. I couldn't bare the pain I had, but the worst thing was seeing you sick because of me. You weren't eating or sleeping, you weren't taking care of yourself, even though Jack should've been the one to do that for you. But you only thought of me. You were taking it to such a level that you were becoming very sick if you were going to go on with your routine any longer. We didn't have any money left to get you medicine also''_

Gibbs frowned. ''I don't remember being sick'' He said.

_''But you were. Your body was breaking down with exhaustion. You didn't eat or drink and your immune system was very low. You caught a cold, but you weren't even aware of it, because you were too busy. In that time, your cold was in the verge to become bronchitis and in that time it would almost always become pneumonia, something that wasn't very common to overcome. And without money you would have died. I had to do something. I was going to do anyway, but I wasn't about to take you with me, baby''_

Gibbs' frown deepened, he really couldn't remember being sick. ''So you don't have any regret that you died?''

_''I don't regret I put an end to not only mine but also the pain I was causing because of my cancer. Yes, you hurt when I died and I am so sorry for causing you such pain, but...'' She skipped a second. ''Would you really want me regret that my only son died also because he's too damn selfless? I do regret getting sick and not being able to see you grow up or seeing you so happy with your family or not being able to be there for you when your family died. But I don't regret taking some of your and your fathers pain and troubles with me''_

''I know, mom'' Gibbs sighed, running a hand over his face.

_''You were and have become an even greater person. I am proud of the son that I raised and have. Bad things happened and you're still here and you've become a great role model for others to do the same. Anthony is one example of the that, aren't you Tony?''_

Tony grinned. ''Yes, ma'am!''

_A heartfelt laugh came back. ''Don't call me that, young man, I did work, you know''_

Tony's grin only widened at that statement.

_''I can see you are in good hands, Leroy. You have what I always wished you would have, a family. and you are what I wanted you to be. Happy. I am proud of you and how strong you are. And one day, when your life is complete, I will see you again. But I hope that will be a long time from now, you understand that?''_

''I understand'' Gibbs nodded slowly.

_''Keep each other save?''_

''We will'' Both men said at once.

''This was just a one time thing?'' Gibbs asked, and couldn't help to add the sound of disappointment in the question.

_''I'm afraid so, Leroy. And I have to go. And I keep my promise. I will always be with you. Even if I am over there... I will always be here''_

Gibbs wasn't sure, but he could swear he felt a tingle going over his chest and stopping at his heart.

_''Always. I love you''_

''Love you, too'' Gibbs whispered, but it was so quiet that even Tony wasn't sure if he had said anything.

It was quiet for a couple of moments no one was speaking and the only thing that was heard was the clock ticking. They thought that the other girls were away too, to over 'There'. Gibbs took a deep breath and glanced at the younger man in his presence. Tony was looking down at the floor, clearly not knowing what he should do. What had Gibbs done when Tony talked to his mother? And then he remembered that he had ordered Tony to the kitchen while he stayed with the others in the living room, while Tony talked to his mother. And when he came back he grabbed the girls and went straight to his own house without saying less then three words. Of course that wasn't the entire reason behind his behavior.

Eventually Tony looked up and smiled to Gibbs. ''I better get to Olivia'' He slowly stood up. He paused for a moment and then spoke again. ''Your mother is right you know. You are a great role model and I don't think I will ever stop learning from you. I am proud too... to uh... to be your son. I never said that, did I? Well I am. I am proud to have you as a father and glad you dragged me here and didn't give up on me. I am thankful for that you know'' He scratched the back of his head. ''And now I am rambling and I will just stop, and stop embarrassing myself. I just wanted you to know I was''

Tony and Gibbs just stared at each other. Tony a little nervously as he leaned on one leg and then the other. After a few moments Gibbs stood up and slowly walked over to Tony. He stopped right next to him. Both staring the the opposite direction. It was then that Tony felt Gibbs hand on his shoulder and a calming squeeze. It wasn't until that moment that Tony realized he had gone frozen, because he relaxed under the touch. A second later his hair was ruffled and Tony smiled.

''I'm going to the basement'' Was all that Gibbs said, before doing just that.

Tony's smile widened as he listened to Gibbs walk away and the basement steps. He slowly turned around and looked at the direction that Gibbs had disappeared to. Gibbs didn't say much. He said what you needed to hear. He said what he meant. But sometimes, he didn't say them with words. And for Tony he didn't need to actually say those words. Because his actions spoke them for him.

And so while Tony shook his head, he said, ''Love you too, dad'' Before slowly walking to the kitchen and going upstairs. He checked on Mason first, who was sleeping peacefully, with 'Bear' tucked under his arm. And slowly made his way further up and opened the guest room. He smiled as he saw his two girls sleeping.

Danni was sleeping with the whole blanket wrapped around her and tucked tightly under her chin, Zembla at her feet, looking up at Tony for a moment. Mia had somehow turned in her sleep. Her head was now at the foot board, and she was hugging Nova, who had his head on her shoulder. Mia's left leg was dangling next to the bed.

''I love you both'' He whispered quietly and closed the door again, while missing wet emerald green eyes opening and looking at the spot he had been a second ago.

Walking one stairs down again, he walked into Olivia's room and slowly pulled off his shirt, shoes and jeans, before crawling into bed. As soon as he pulled the blanket over himself, Olivia turned towards him and a arm loosely fell over his waist. He smile, kissing her cheek and crawled deeper into the blankets, before letting out a contented breath and was gone within minutes.

**…**

The remaining man, who stayed awake for a couple of more hours, was thinking about the almost one sided conversation he had had. He still wasn't quite sure it even happened, but he thought it did. His mothers words had gotten to him. Making him think everything that happened over again. He still couldn't remember himself being sick. But he had to admit, that it would be something he would do for someone he cared for very much.

The action of his mother, that had made no sense at all for an angry, lonely thirteen your old boy, made more sense now. As he thought about it, his mother sacrificed her short time to live to make sure he would not get too sick, to keep him alive. An sacrifice he would've made for his own wife, daughters, son and grandchildren or even his team, without even thinking about it.

And so he let go over all the anger he had for it. He forgave her actions, because really admitting it, there was nothing to forgive. He smiled as he worked, thinking about that. He didn't know if he could ever forgive his father for the choices he made in the past, but he was now willing to really try and see what happens.

Gibbs felt a familiar breeze and shivered. ''Thank you''

_''Your welcome, Jethro'' Shannon said, smiling, happy that he had find the closure, he didn't know he even needed._

**The End**

* * *

_**I know what you are thinking! Such a long wait for just one freaking chapter? I know, I know. But this story is finished... Doesn't mean the verse is too, though! :D Of course not. **_

_**But! I would like for you to say what you thought of this chapter, what you thought of the over all story and just random thoughts LOL, but be nice, kay? ^^**_

**_Next to that. I WILL upload the first chapter of another story in the next next week. Before next wednesday. I will PM you or you could just follow me for the update ^^_**

**_Summary next story:_**

**_One mistake, one phone call and one agrument can have catastrophic results. When Tony is called by the principal, because of his oldest daughter, No one could've forsee how a beautiful day could reveal a big secret or how the day ended with another phone, that made every others heart break. _**

**_Okay! So it's done for this story. Review please? :) and I will let you know when the first chapter of the next story is uploaded soon! _**

**_x Leonie_**


End file.
